Only In My Wildest Dreams
by LJOhello
Summary: Avery Finch worked for a magazine. She was interviewing the world's biggest boy band. Little did she know that this would be the start of her biggest adventure. Louis Tomlinson from One Direction.
1. Introducing Us

**(Avery POV)**

"Avery, here are four tickets. Take whoever, but I want an article by the next evening." My boss, Amanda, walked out of the room as I looked down to the pieces of paper in my hands. The writing was printed on, and in large letters across the middle was 'ONE DIRECTION'.

So, this was my next big project. I had to interview one of the biggest boy bands in the world, and then write an article about the concert. Well, this is exciting.

That night I drove home, then ran upstairs. I turned on the computer and logged into Skype. I waited until the green icon was beside my three best friend's names, then started a group conversation.

"Avery! How was work?" Dakota asked.

"Yeah, it was really good."

"What are you doing tomorrow?" Came from Brooke.

"Oh, I have to start work early cause there's a fashion shoot."

"Oh that's cool. Did anything exciting happen today?" Mac asked.

"Oh yeah, I got some good news from the boss."

"WHAT IS IT? TELL US!" Mackenzie screamed through the microphone.

Dakota Riley was the more sensible, motherly like one out of the four of us. She was the oldest, turning 19 in a few months. She had straight, auburn hair that reached the middle of her back. What really stood out about her though, were her bright green eyes. All through school, she was the one at the top of the class. She always got straight A's, and ended up head girl.

Mackenzie Shields was the complete opposite of Dakota. She was the second youngest, having just turned 18. If you thought her natural bleach blonde hair, and blue eyes made her the stereotypical wild child, you would be completely right. She was the bad ass out of the group. She had always been the trouble maker, and we had no idea how we ended up with her.

Brooke Lancaster had light brown hair, and bangs. She was the youngest, at 17. Her eyes were a few shades lighter than her hair, and had golden flecks in them. She had been the resident good girl. She was always one to stand up for a cause, and she was the sweetest girl you would ever meet. It was impossible not to love her.

Then there was me. Avery Finch. I'm the second oldest of the group, being 18. My hair was a dark, almost black colour and cascaded down my back in curls. My eyes were a stormy grey with greenish tints. I was the normal one. Never anything special, just your typical 18 year old.

The four of us met in primary school. It was out first year, and being five year olds, we knew no one. Somehow we all just became friends, and have been inseparable ever since. We went through high school together, and soon we had plans to move into an apartment in the city. Dakota worked for her family business. They owned a book store on one of the main streets. Mackenzie was a part time model, working for Country Road. Brooke at an op shop near Dakota's store, and I was a writer for one of New Zealand's biggest magazines. We all had it good.

"Well, Amanda gave me four tickets to a concert today."

We were all major fans of One Direction. Major, major fans. We knew all the words to their songs, and danced around the house to them like there was no tomorrow. Dakota had always been in love with Niall. She loved his Irish accent and all his cuteness. Mac was head over heels for Zayn. She said that he gave off a 'bad boy' vibe, and it attracted her to him. Brooke was Harry's girl. All she wanted was to run her hands through his curls, stare at his dimples all day. Myself on the other hand, Louis was my favourite. His humour and good looks just made him the perfect man. All of us dreamed of meeting them, and one day marrying them. Emphasis on the dream. We didn't actually think it was going to happen. But the Lord had been kind, and I was meeting them. As in I would be talking to them. As in the same room, in person. As in I could touch them. As in OH MY GOSH THE DREAM IS COMING TRUE!

"Really? What band?" Brooke asked.

"Oh you know, just a band."

"Just a band? What band Avery?" Mackenzie spoke sternly.

"Um, One Direction." Their eyes widened in shock.

"ONE DIRECTION? ARE YOU KIDDING ME?" Mac was up on her feet shouting at the camera.

"Mac, calm down. Are you joking, Ave?" Dakota asked.

"What? No! I'm serious! We're going to the One Direction concert!"

At that point Dakota joined in with Mac as they fangirled around their rooms. Brooke was frozen, just staring at the screen. I laughed at their behaviour.

"Dee, what happened to being calm?" I chuckled.

"WHO CARES ABOUT CALM? I GET TO SEE MY HUSBAND IN REAL LIFE!"

"Dee, Niall is not your husband."

"Yet!"

"Forget Niall! Zayn will be all mine!"

Brooke found it in herself to breathe.

"Harry. Harry Styles. Oh my gosh. Harry." I think she was hyperventilating.

I had no idea how I put up with these people. I sighed.

"Well, you've got a month to find what you're going to wear. I gotta go sleep, bye!"

I signed off and shoved my laptop under my bed. I changed into my pyjamas, and snuggled under the covers. This next month was going to be a long one, but well worth the wait. That night I fell asleep and dreamed of the one and only, Louis Tomlinson.

"Ave! Ave, where are you?" There was a voice coming from behind me. I turned to see Harry running towards me.

"Haz? What are you doing here?"

"What, you don't remember?"

"Remember what? What are you on about?"

"Louis. You're getting married to Louis today. Ave, what happened?"

I stared at him blankly. Married? To Louis? What was going on?

That was when I woke up. I looked over at the clock, and saw that it was 2am. I had three more hours of sleep. I groaned, and slammed my head back into the pillow.


	2. Is This The Real Life?

**(Avery POV)**

We were stood in line, hundreds of girls crowded around us. Today was the day. We had been preparing for weeks, and had our best outfits on.

Brooke wore a light pink coloured blouse, a black blazer, and black high waisted jeans. Her hair was us in a bun, and her face had next to no make up on. She held onto a studded clutch.

www(.)polyvore(.)com/brooke_1d_concert/set?id=48571449

Mackenzie wore a simple white dress with a pink blazer over the top. Her black tights ended with shimmery white heels. Her blonde hair was tied back loosely and a small tote bag was slung over her body.

www(.)polyvore(.)com/mackenzie_1d_concert/set?id=48571653

Dakota's style was a bit more casual. She had a warm jumper over a black skirt, and grey chucks on her feet. Her hair was set down, her bangs in her face. A black bag was hung over her shoulder.

www(.)polyvore(.)com/dakota_1d_concert/set?id=48571792

Lastly, there was me. I wore black shorts and a white singlet tucked in. My hair was in a braid to the side, and my feet were in black heels. I wore a grey and black cardigan on my shoulders, and siren red lipstick on my lips.

www(.)polyvore(.)com/avery_1d_concert/set?id=48571915

We all looked good. I wasn't going to lie. I hoped this was enough to grasp the attention of the lads, but part of me doubted. I mean, we were just ordinary Kiwi girls. There wasn't anything that made us stand out. Nothing made us special. But we were still hoping.

_"Harry I love you!"_

"Niall, will you marry me?"

"Liiiiiam! You're hot!"

Girls were screaming from every direction. I snickered, but I was doing the same thing on the inside.

"Ave, this is so amazing. Thank you so much for bring us." Brooke said in front of me.

"Well, who else would I bring?" We all laughed.

"Guys, we're meeting them. Like in person. We've been waiting for this for so long." Mac spoke.

"Oh my goodness. My stomach is doing flips. I can't breathe."

"Brooke. Brooke. Calm down. Take deep breaths. In and out." Dakota took Brooke by the shoulders. I laughed.

"Guys, they're opening the doors!" Mac informed us. This sent Brooke into another fit. We had to practically drag her in, which wasn't easy when hundreds of girls are rushing to get in.

Finally we found our seats. We were located on the balcony, in the front row, and directly in front of the stage. We placed our belongings on the floor, and chatted to a few of the girls who were around us. Within a few minutes, the lights went down, and five spotlights illuminated the stage.

There were the boys. Right in front of me. I was almost deafened by the roar if girls. The guys on stage smirked, before one of them stepped forward. Liam.

_It feels like we've been living in fast forward_

Another moment passing by

The party's ending but it's now or never

Nobody's going home tonight

Harry stepped forward, and I could hear Brooke's heart drop.

_Katy Perry's on replay, she's on replay_

DJ got the floor to shake, the floor to shake

People going all the way, yeah all the way

I'm still wide awake

The chorus kicked in, and the four of us girls starting dancing around in out small spots.

_I wanna stay up all night_

And jump around until we see the sun

I wanna stay up all night

And find a girl and tell her she's the one

Hold onto the feeling

And don't let it go

Yes we got the floor now

Get out of control

I wanna stay up all night

And do it all with you

The song finished, and soon we were onto one of my favourites; Everything About You. Again, Liam started.

_You know I've always got your back girl_

So let me be the one you come running to, running to, r-r-running

I said it's just matter of fact girl

You just call my name

I'll be coming through, coming through, I'm c-coming

Harry stood forward.

_On the other side of the world_

It don't matter, I'll be there in two, I'll be there in two, I'll be there in two

I still feel it every time

It's just something that you do

Now ask me why I want to

Cue all the boys

_It's everything about you, you, you_

Everything that you do, do do

From the way that we touch baby

To the way that you kiss on me

It's everything about you, you, you

The way you make it feel, new, new, new

Like every party is just us two,

And there's nothing I could point to,

It's everything about you, you, you

Everything about you, you, you

It's everything that you do, do do

It's everything about you

Niall's part was next, and I already knew that Dakota would be screaming every word.

_Yes I like the way you smile with your eyes_

Other guys see you but don't realize that it's my, my loving

There's something about your laugh that makes me want to have to

There's nothing funny so we laugh at n-n-nothing

Louis started. If you had asked me my name, I would not have been able to tell you. I was to captured by the way he moved. The way he sung those words, with such passion. Oh my gosh.

"LET ME LOVE YOU!" It escaped before I could stop it. The girls just stopped and stared, before erupting in laughter.

I saw Louis freeze for half a second, before looking up towards my direction. My feet were planted on the ground, my hands were covering my mouth, and my eyes were wide in shock. Louis scanned the crowd, before his eyes landed on me. A large smirk appeared on his face, and he walked over toward Harry. He whispered something to him, and pointed up at me. Harry looked up, and saw me standing there, still in shock. The other boys had caught onto what was happening, but continued to sing. Harry whispered something back, and both the boys went back to what they were doing before.

A few more songs went by, and we reached another of my favourites; Stole My Heart.

_The light shines_

It's getting hot on my shoulders.

I don't mind, this time it doesn't matter.

Cause your friends,

They look good but you look better.

Don't you know all night

I've been waiting for a girl like you to come around, round, round

Harry took Liam's place.

_Under the lights tonight_

You turned around, and you stole my heart

With just one look, when I saw your face

I fell in love

It took a minute girl,

To steal my heart tonight

The concert was over before I knew it. I had forgotten about my brief calling out, and now we were on our way to find the boys for the interview.

We walked through the halls, and soon we were stopped by a rather large looking man.

"Can I help you?"

"Uh, yeah. I'm Avery Finch. I'm here from Now Times Magazine. I'm here to interview the boys."

"Oh of course. I've been told to only let you through. Are these girls with you?"

"Yes, they are. Is it okay if they come with me?"

"If it's okay with you, it's okay with me." I nodded.

"Well then," He continued, "Go down this hall, down your first right, and it should lead you to a room with your name on it."

"Thank you so much!" He grinned, and we were on our way.

We followed his instruction, and soon enough we were in front of a door labelled Now Times Magazine.

"Ladies, are you ready for this? In there are the five boys we have been obsessing over for the passed five months. Brace yourselves."

I knocked on the door, and it swung open. There standing in front of me, was a guy with the most amazing blue eyes I had seen in my life.

Louis Tomlinson.


	3. This Is Only The Start

**(Avery POV)**

"H-hi. I'm Avery." The guy of my dreams was standing within my reach.

"Hi, I'm Louis. I take it you're from the magazine, right?" He smiled.

"Er, yeah. That's me. I have some of my friends too, if that's okay."

"That's more than okay! Now come on in." He led the four of us inside, and I saw the rest of the boys lounging on the sofas.

"Hi, I'm Niall!" Came an Irish accent.

"Hey, I'm Liam."

"Vas happenin! I'm Zayn."

"Hello, I'm Harry."

"Ladies, take a seat. Lads, get off the sofas and let the ladies take a seat." Louis ordered.

The four boys scattered onto the ground, and we replaced them.

"So, what questions do you have for us?" Harry asked.

"Oh, I totally forgot! Um, okay. What's the best and worst part about being on tour?" I took my notebook and pen out, waiting for their answers.

"Well," Started Liam, " I think the best part would be getting to travel and meet fans." The boys all agreed.

"The worst part would be being away from home all the time." Added Niall.

"Yeah, that sucks, but we have to do it." Came from Louis.

I asked a few more questions, got a few photos, and the nine of us chatted for another half hour before the girls and I had to leave. We were just heading out the door, when I heard a voice call my name.

"Avery! Ave, wait up!" I turned to see Louis running towards me.

"Hey, what's up?" I motioned for the girls to keep walking.

"Well, the lads and I are staying in Wellington for a few more days, and we were wondering if you four wanted to go out for lunch or something tomorrow."

"Lunch? Okay, I'll ask the girls, but I'm sure they'll be fine with it. Sounds great, Lou."

"Cool! Here, give me your number, and I'll text you the details?"

"Sure." I tapped my info into his phone and handed it back.

"Great. See you lovelies tomorrow then." He smiled cheekily before walking back the way he had come.

* * *

(Louis POV)

"So, what did she say?" Harry asked me.

"She said that the girls would be fine with it, and the she gave me her number."

"Great! I really like that girl with the light brown hair. Brooke, I think it was." Harry replied.

"I've got my eyes set on that blonde one, Mackenzie. She's a looker." Zayn put in.

"Did you see Dakota? Her eyes were incredible!" Said Niall.

"What about you, Louis? What do you think about Avery?" Asked Liam.

"I-I think she's great." I could feel myself blushing.

"Ooooh! Louis' in love! Oooh!" The boys started making fun of me.

"Shut up! I'm not in love! I just think she's cool, is all."

"Yeah, and you want to have babies with her!" Shouted Niall. The boys laughed.

"What? NO! Goodness, why do I even bother with you guys?" I walked out of the room, leaving the sounds of laughter behind me.


	4. You're Not Getting A Salad

_-Picking out the outfits the night before-_

**(Avery POV)**

"Mac! It's _lunch_, not a wedding!"

Mackenzie was chucking a pile of dresses out of my wardrobe, all of them formal.

"I know, but I want to look good!"

"You would look good in anything. Not start again, and look casual."

"Fine fine. She hung the dresses back up, and starting looking again.

Brooke was sorted. Dark pink shorts that hugged her hips, a cropped white shirt, and a black cardigan.

www(.)polyvore(.)com/brooke_lunch_with_1d/set?id=48668440

My outfit was casual, but slightly classy at the same time. Pale green jeans were worn on my legs, and a lace, collared top hung on my shoulders. My feet were in black heels, and my hair was in a braided bun.

www(.)polyvore(.)com/avery_lunch_with_1d/set?id=48668741

Dakota looked amazing in a black lace dress, with a red blazer over. Her hair hung loose, and black heels were on her feet.

www(.)polyvore(.)com/dakota_lunch_with_1d/set?id=48669108

Mackenzie. Her hair was in loose curls. Her shoes and top matched, both being yellow. Dark grey jeans and a white clutch completed her outfit.

www(.)polyvore(.)com/mackenzie_lunch_with_1d/set?id=48669472

_-Present time- Day of lunch-_

"Ave! Wake up!" Someone was shoving my shoulder, trying to shake me awake.

"What? Go away!" I wasn't a morning person.

I tried to cover my head with the blanket, but instead it was ripped out of my hands and off my body. I groaned.

"Ave. You have to get up. It's almost 10."

"So?" I looked up to see Dakota kneeling over me.

"We have lunch with One Direction?" Looking at me as if I was mental.

Lunch. One Direction. My eyes widened and I shot out of bed.

"Where's my phone?" I found it sitting on my dresser, the blue notification light blinking. I entered my pin, then slid my fingers over the touch screen.

_1(s) new message_

Unknown Number

Hey Ave! It's Louis here. Just letting you know we're meeting at 12pm outside last night's venue. :)

"Guys! We have to be back at the venue in two hours! Get a move on. I heard feet running, and a few minutes later the shower was running. I went into the kitchen, only to see Dee and Brooke sitting at the table, finishing their breakfasts.

"Mac's keen, I see?" We all laughed.

"Yeah man, she's amped to have lunch with the boys. But then, we all are."

"It's true. I can't wait. I hope she doesn't take to long in the shower." Dee trailed off.

Mac had a tendency to take at least an hour showering, and that was when we got her out of it. If we didn't, who knows how long she would be in there!

It was now 10 30, and Mac had just gotten out of the shower. Dee and Brooke went to get ready, while I sat down to watch some TV. It never took me very long to get dressed, so I knew that if I started at 11, I would have plenty of time.

* * *

We were in the car, driving the twenty minute drive to last night's venue. I parked the car around the corner, and we walked to the entrance. There were the boys, sitting on a bench in the sun.

"Ave! There you are!" Lou stood up to greet us. He wrapped an arm around my waist and took me into a hug. Oh. My. Gosh. Louis Tomlinson is hugging me. Breathe, Avery, breathe. He's only a guy.

"Hey, Lou! How are you?" He let go of me.

"I am very good. How are you." Just when I thought I had my breathing under control, he took my hand and led me down the road, gesturing for the others to follow.

"I-I am very g-good. I a-am great."

"You don't sound like it."

"No no, I am. Just a bit.. cold?" Great excuse Ave. Well done.

"Oh would you like my jacket?" I began to refuse, but I felt a new warmness over my shoulders.

"Thanks Lou. That's awfully gentleman like of you."

"Well, I do my best to please the ladies." I raised an eyebrow.

"What?" His eyes grew, "No! Not like that! Well, yes like that but- You know, never mind."

"Good fail Tommo!" Harry called from behind us.

"Thanks Haz!" Lou called back. I giggled.

"You know, you're cute when you giggle." I blushed.

"And when you blush."

"Stop it!"

"And when you get angry."

"Lou!" I whacked him lightly over the arm.

"Ow! I'm sorry! Ow! Casualty! Hazza save me!" He fell to the ground, covering the arm that I had hit.

Harry ran from the group, and jumped on top of him.

"I'll save you Boobear!" He rolled Lou onto his back, and pretended to give his CPR. Only, it wasn't really pretending, he was actually giving him CPR.

"Ha- Zza-! Ha- Ha- Hazza. St- St- Op- Op!"

The rest of the group caught up, and I saw Liam was shaking his head.

"Is this every day?" I asked him.

"Yeah, every day. Luckily I have Danielle to keep me away from them. These two," He pointed to Niall and Zayn, "I feel sorry for them. They get the worst of it."

Zayn had walked over to the pair, and was attempting to break them up by yelling at them. Typical teenage boys.

"Danielle, your girlfriend?"

"Yeah, her." A smile grew across his face.

"I bet you miss her, huh?"

"I really do. But we go home tomorrow night, so I'll get to see her then!"

"Lucky fella. Now, what should we do about those two?" I asked, pointing at the two on the ground, who had now attracted a crowd.

* * *

After we had finally managed to pry the two apart, we headed down one of the main roads until we found a small café that was next to empty. We found a large table at the back, and gathered around it.

"What do you ladies want for lunch?" Niall asked, looking up from his menu.

"Oh, I was thinking maybe one of the slices from the bakery bit. I feel like something sweet." Dakota spoke up.

"Sounds great," Niall smiled at her, "Brooke? Oh I was thinking a macaroni and cheese pot." This got a thumbs up from Harry.

"Yummy!" He called out.

"What about you, Mackenzie?" Louis asked.

"Uum, maybe the apple crumble? You can never go wring with crumble."

"You're so right. I'll get it too." Zayn agreed with her.

"Ave, what will you get?" Liam asked me.

"Um, maybe one of the side salads. I'm not very hungry." That was a lie. I was starving.

"What? No, you're not getting a salad. You need actual food!" Niall scrunched his eyebrows at me.

"It is actually food! Green vegetables!"

"Whatever. It's a _side_ salad. You know, to go on the side of proper food?" I sighed.

"Guys, that's all I want. Shush."

"Fine." Louis narrowed his eyes at me.

Harry went around the table, giving the waitress our orders. I was last.

"Oh, and for Avery over here, could I get a shrimp taco? Thank you." The lady smiled and walked away.

I looked at Harry, my jaw dropped slightly. What had he just done? Had we not agreed on a salad?

"Harry, what the heck?"

"What? Oh, I forgot your salad! Sorry!" Louis smirked and they high fived.

"No, I wanted a salad. That's not fair. I'm not hungry, and I won't be able to eat that much."

"Tough. You're going to, because I said so. We all know you're hungry, so be grateful that we care about you and eat the food." He spoke back to me as he was my mother.

I knew he was right though. They did care for me, and they were doing what was right. I was starving myself, without knowing it, and they could tell. Instead of arguing further, I huffed a little, and sat back in my seat, listening to the surrounding conversation.


	5. When Will We See You Again?

**(Avery POV)**

Today was the last day the boys would be in New Zealand. Though we had only known them for two days, I knew that we would miss them greatly.

What I loved about the boys were that they were so down to earth. You could have a proper conversation with them one minute, but the next you could be mucking them about. They were ordinary teenage boys, and the fame hadn't changed that.

The boys had asked us girls to help them pack before their flight, and also so we could hang out a little more. We had got there nice and early, as we didn't know what to expect. When we arrived, we split up. Brooke went to help Harry, Dakota went to find Niall, Mackenzie went on a Zayn finding mission, and I was left with Lou and Liam. The first word that came to my mind when I entered the room, was pigsty. It was a complete and utter mess. Clothes were strewn everywhere, and rubbish littered the floor. I carefully stepped over all the junk, and made my way to the bathroom. I could hear the two boys having a conversation in there.

"Liam, that is MY toothpaste. You cannot use MY toothpaste. It is just rude I tell you." Neither of them knew I was there, so when I spoke up, it startled them.

"Louis William Tomlinson, learn to share. It is just rude if you don't, I tell you." Liam smirked as Lou frowned.

"Yeah man, listen to the woman." Liam teased as he grabbed the tube back out of Lou's hand.

"Whatever." Lou muttered back, looking back into the mirror. I snickered.

"Sore loser." I said under my breath.

"What was that?" Lou asked, turning to face me.

"What? Who said something? Liam?" Liam just rolled his eyes.

"Avery, don't you play games with me. You just called me a sore loser, didn't you?" He narrowed his eyes at me.

"What? Why would I do such a thing?" I acted innocent.

"You cheeky little-" I didn't get to hear the end of his sentence because he lunged at me, making me squeal and run out of the room. Liam laughed at our childish behaviour.

I ran down the corridor, only ever slightly out of his reach.

"HARRY! ZAYN! NIALL! HELP ME!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

I saw a small blond head pop out of a door, and ran for it. Niall's eyes widened, and before he could react, I ran straight into him, causing him to barrel through the door and into his room. I spun around and locked the door before Lou could get in. I turned and saw the Irish man sprawled on the ground, and Dee doubled over, laughing.

"Niall! I'm so sorry!" I offered my hand to him, and he took it.

Harry entered the room, looking confused.

"What just happened? I heard screaming then a loud bang."

"Oh that boyfriend of yours?" I started.

"Louis? What did he do?" I laughed.

"Yeah, I kinda made fun of him and he chased after me. That's all."

"Oh yeap. He tends to do that. You'll get used to it."

"Will I though? You guys are leaving tonight."

"Oh yeah. I forgot we won't be seeing you for a while." He scratched his head.

"When will we ever see you again?" Dee asked. Niall turned to her.

"Soon. Maybe when we get a break, we can come visit?" He took her hands in his. Something had blossomed between the two, and it was adorable.

At that moment, the rest of the gang walked in. Mac was holding onto Zayn's arm, laughing at something he had said. Brooke, Liam, and Lou all followed, talking about something. As soon as Lou saw me, he smiled. He gestured with his pointer finger for me to go to him. As I walked, I could feel all eyes on us. He leaned down and whispered in my ear.

"Ave, I just wanted you to know that I'll miss you when we're gone. I hope we can still stay in touch."

"Of course we can, silly!" I whispered back. He grinned.

"Liam," Harry began, "How long until we have to leave?"

"Erm, I would say about nine hours."

"I see, so we have enough time to watch a movie then?"

"Well, as long as we get all our packing done, sure."

"Operation Packing is a-go!" Harry shouted, then ran out of the room, grabbing Brooke's hand. She laughed, and ran after.

"As the man said, then. Let's get to it!" I announced and everyone nodded.

I followed Liam and Lou back to their room.

"Now Lou, we really do need to get to work. So can you be serious for the next two hours or so?" I looked him in the eyes.

"Who do you think I am? I've never been serious in my life."

He saw the displeased look on my face, and saved himself.

"But but, for you Ave, I will try anything." He bowed, and took my hand in his, before kissing it.

"Ew, Lou! Get off! Serious time. Boys, where shall we start?"

"Hmm, well as Lou was the creator of most of it, I say he cleans up all the rubbish, and we should start sorting out the clothes."

"Let's dooo iiit!" Lou yelled, causing me to jump in fright.

"Oh, sorry love. Didn't mean to scare you." He put his hand on the small of my back.

"Don't worry about it," I smiled, "Go get a rubbish bag." He nodded, and walked into a different room.

"Ave, he really likes you. It's killing him that we have to leave." Liam spoke quietly.

"I know, and it's killing me too. I have to admit, I've liked him for quite some time."

"Have you really? He'll be happy to hear that!"

"No! You can't tell him! I would be so embarrassed!" My eyes were wide. He laughed.

"No no, I wouldn't. But if you ever decide to tell him you like him, he'll be very pleased."

"I hope so, because I like him a lot."

We had started sorting the clothes out into two piles; Liam's and Lou's. When that was done, I would fold the clothes and Liam would put them in the right suitcase. We had a rhythm going, and soon we were done. As Liam started tidying up where Lou had missed, I walked down the hall to check on the others. Soon I heard a cry from behind me.

"Ave! Ave help me!" I turned and walked back into the room I had just walked out of.

"What is it Lou? What do you need?" I found him kneeling over his suitcase, Liam was sitting on a bed laughing at him.

"Can you sit on the suitcase? Liam is being very unhelpful and won't do it." I pouted.

"Of course I'll help." I walked over to him, and cautiously sat on the case. Lou zipped it up, and stood to his feet.

"Thanks, Ave. You're a life saver." He bent down and grabbed the handle, making the case sit upright. I was still sitting on it, so it caused me to go tumbling onto the floor.

"Ouch! I can see why Liam didn't help you." I frowned.

"Oh goodness Ave! I am so sorry!" I helped me up the floor.

"Yeah yeah. I'll go see if the others need help." I pointed at both of them, "You two, be good."

"Yes ma'am!" Lou saluted me. I rolled my eyes and walked out of the room.


	6. This Isn't The End

**(Brooke POV)**

It was the last day we would see the boys, and there were a few hours left until they would have to be at the airport. Harry had decided he wanted to watch a movie, and immediately assumed everyone else did to. That meant that we all had to, or he would get upset. An upset Harry is not a fun Harry to be around.

Everyone had settled down in Niall's room, half sitting on the previously made beds, half sitting on the floor. They were waiting while Harry and I had run to get a dvd. We hadn't realised that it was pouring down with rain. Half an hour later, we returned back to the hotel, completely soaked.

"What happened to you two?" Louis asked, an eyebrow raised.

"It's kinda raining a heap outside. But we did get the movie!"

"What is it?" Niall asked.

"Grease!" Harry sang, and ran to the TV to put it on.

"Again? Really? We saw it last week!" Zayn complained.

"But it's like the best movie ever!" Harry replied innocently.

"Whatever." Zayn grumbled back.

"Are you two going to get changed?" Louis asked.

"Oh, I didn't even think about that! I can't really be bothered getting stuff out of my suitcase, so I'll just sit by the heater."

"Yeah, I don't really have a spare set of clothes..." I trailed off.

"That's why you're going to sit with me. We'll be dry in no time!" Harry grinned at me.

I walked over to him, and he yanked me down into his lap. I sat there awkwardly, not knowing what to do.

"You can lean back. I'm not going to bite you." He teased. I got comfortable, causing a few of the boys to whistle. I blushed, and Harry told them off.

"Don't mind them. They're just being childish." He whispered in my ear. I nodded, and rested my head against his chest. I could faintly hear his heart beating.

"Brooke? Brookie?" I could hear a faint voice calling me. I slowly opened my eyes, and saw a face peering down at mine.

"Huh? What happened?"

"You fell asleep. But that's okay. Everyone left for different rooms to give us some space. I hope you don't mind being alone with me."

"No, of course not. How long have I been asleep?"

"Well you fell asleep around halfway through the movie, and it finished about an hour ago, so I would say two hours?"

"Oh Harry I am so sorry!"

"No, no! It's fine. I enjoyed having you asleep on me. It was rather funny at time, like when you started sleep talking."

"When I WHAT?" I sat up, looking him in the eyes. He chuckled.

"Yeah, you started talking a little. Nothing to worry about."

"What did I say?"

"Not a lot. I vaguely remember my name a few times." My hand flew to cover my mouth.

"What? Was there anything else?"

"No, I can't remember. What's wrong?" He asked, looking worried.

"That's just so _embarrassing_! First I fall asleep on you, and then I sleep talk and say your name!"

"Brooke, it's okay! It's nothing to be ashamed of. It was actually quite cute."

"I don't know if I should say thanks or not."

"You're welcome."

We sat in silence for another minute, before I leaned my head back on Harry. I'm not going to lie, he was rather comfy.

"We leave in a few hours." Harry spoke.

"I know."

"I'll miss you, Brookie."

"I'll miss you too, Haz."

"But we will see each other again, right?" He asked.

"Yeah, of course! If I ever get the money to come over to the UK, we can meet up or something."

"That would be nice."

"It would."

"Brooke?"

"Yes Haz?"

"Can I tell you something?"

"Of course you can."

"Well, I was just going to say that I think I like you."

"Oh, I like you too."

"No, I mean like you, like you. I have a crush on you."

"I know what you meant."

"Oh. So you like me, like me?"

"I sure do."

"Oh. Well. That's good to know then, isn't it?"

"It certainly is."

We were in silence one more time, before we both cracked up laughing.

"Haz, I think we should go find the others."

"Do we have to?"

"Well no, but they might get ideas about what we are doing."

"True. Knowing Lou, he'll be the one giving the ideas." He laughed. I smiled back.

"Come one then, let's go!" He stood up first, then took my hands and pulled me up off the floor.

We entered the room that Louis and Liam had stayed in. People were scattered around the place, three conversations going on at the same time. Avery, Liam and Niall were sitting in the far corner of the room, huddled together. Dakota and Zayn were sitting on one of the beds, in the middle of the room. Liam and Mac were the closet to us, seating on the floor against the wall.

"Well, well, well. Who do we have here? The two little love birds, I see." Louis called as he saw us enter the room. Suddenly all eyes were on us. I blushed, and hid slightly behind Harry.

"Guys, shut up." Harry defended. Lou put his hands up in surrender.

"Sorry, sorry. But you know it's true." Neither of us said anything, which confirmed what they had all been thinking.

"Don't worry guys. We won't make too much fun of you." Niall winked.


	7. Normality After Saying Goodbye

**(Avery POV)**

We were at the airport, and the lads were about to get onto the plane.

"I really want to see you soon, Ave."

"Me too, Lou. I think I'll miss you heaps."

"I know I'll miss you heaps." He grumbled.

"Well, don't be too sad. Maybe you can fly over in a fancy jet when you get some time off?" I suggested. He laughed.

"Yeah, we'll see about that."

There was a final call for their flight, and one by one, the four of us girls hugged the five boys.

"It was nice meeting you. See you later!" Dee called after them. They waved, before turning the corner.

"I'm really going to miss them." Mac spoke as we walked to the car.

"Yeah, we all are. They really are a great bunch of boys."

"To think that only a few days ago we were dreaming of meeting them, and now we're making plans to see them again." Brooke observed.

"Strange, huh."

"When do you think we will see them again?" Dee asked.

"Who knows? It could be next week or next year." I replied.

"It's true. But we should hope that it's some time soon." Mac offered.

"I really do hope it is." I told them.

We were in the parking lot, and almost at the car. Soon we were on out way back to our homes. Tomorrow we would go back to our normal lives, as if we had never met the boys. That thought saddened me. Would they do the same? Would they forget us, and just get on with their lives? I knew that we wouldn't forget them, and I could only hope they would do the same.

* * *

It was Monday morning, and I had just finished writing up the last paragraph or the article. Luckily I started work late, and had enough time to make sure everything was perfect. I walked through the front doors, and towards the elevator. The magazine company owned the whole building, and all the offices were at the very top. The receptionist, Jeremy, greeted me as I pressed the number '5' and waited for the doors to open.

As I stepped into the elevator, I took notice of the music that was playing softly in the background.

_Forever young,_

I wanna be,

Forever young,

Do you really want to live forever,

Forever,

Forever young

I laughed to myself, as I thought about how only yesterday I was spending the day with the people singing this song. The doors opened, and I stepped out into the open space.

We didn't really have separate rooms to work in, but many large desks were placed around the room. We were all very close, pretty much a family. It was a great environment to work in, and even thought I had only started this year, I felt so welcomed.

I walked towards my desk, that was placed at the far end of the room. I had a beautiful view as it overlooked the ocean. Many times people had offered to trade desks with me, but I never accepted. On the way to my desk, I passed Amanda's.

"Ah, Ave! Do you have the article for me?" She smiled at me while she sat on her office chair. Her desk was very tidy and organised, while mine was a complete mess.

"I certainly do!" I replied, as I handed over the pieces of paper.

"Great. I'll get back to you within the next hour."

I sat down in my own chair, and stared at the beautiful blue sea before me. The colour of it reminded me of Niall's eyes. I sighed. I hoped we would see them soon. They were really fun, and I enjoyed spending time with them.

**(Brooke POV)**

I walked into my work at 9am sharp. I said hello to my boss, Lucas, as I put my belongings behind the counter. It was Monday, and I knew that today would be rather busy.

"Brooke, can you hang up some of the skirts that we got in yesterday?" Lucas asked me.

"Sure thing, boss."

I walked into the back room, and took some of the garments off of the racks. Sundays were the days that most people brought in their old, unwanted clothes. I walked over to the skirt section of the store, and put the skirts in their appropriate colours. All the blues went together, all the greens, and so on. That was how it went in the whole store. We found that it made it easier for the customers to find exactly what they wanted.

"So Brookie, how was the concert? I can't believe I didn't get tickets!" Maria, my fellow co worker asked. She had a tiny crush on Niall, but I wouldn't be telling Dee that any time soon.

"Yeah, it was really good! We actually ended up meeting the boys, and hanging out with them a bit."

"No. Way! You lucky thing!" I laughed at her reaction.

"Yeah, I know. I can't believe it happened either." I thought back to when Harry woke me up from my slumber. To think I wouldn't be seeing that face for who knows how long. I felt a vibrating come from the back pocket of my jeans, and took my phone out.

_Incoming Call_

Harry Styles

I slid my finger across the screen, and out the phone up to my ear.

"Harry? Why are you calling me?"

"Brooke! Sorry, is this a bad time?" Came his voice.

"No no, I just got to work. Is everything okay?"

"Everything is more than okay. I just wanted to say hello."

"From England?"

"Evidently so." He laughed.

"Oh, well hello!"

"How are you, Brooke?"

"I'm good. How are you?"

The conversation went on for another twenty minutes or so, and we talked about all sorts of things. In the end I found out where they were living at the moment, and that they were making plans for a new tour that was to start within the next month. Finally he had to go because they needed to record a song for their new album.

As I hung up, I thought about how far away Harry was, yet how close he was at the same time. Though he was halfway across the world, with just the press of a button, I could call him and listen to his voice. It was better than nothing, and it would have to do.

**(Dakota POV)**

My mum had let me have the day off of work today, so I was at home, reading. Call me a nerd, but I loved to read. Books were what I went to when I was bored. Today however, I was being distracted. Memories of the past few days kept popping up into my mind, and I would sit and think about how the boys had changed my life.

I missed Niall. I wasn't going to lie. I felt like he had taken a small part of me with him when he got onto the plane yesterday.

I heard my phone ring from beside me, and saw that it was Brooke.

"Hey, what's up?"

"I just got a call from Harry."

"Really? That's cool." A part of me wished that it was Niall, and he had been calling me.

"Yeah, he said that all the boys say hi."

"Yeah? What else did you talk about?"

"Oh just everything."

Brooke recited the whole conversation back to me, before she said she had to go back to work.

I put my phone down, and sighed. Soon, I knew I would be hearing from Niall, or even another one of the boys. If Brooke had got a call the day after the left, what was there to say I wouldn't get one soon? I let this thought linger in my head, before going back to my book.

**(Mackenzie POV)**

"Mackenzie! Hurry up! You'll be late for the shoot!" I groaned as I rolled out of bed. I had another photo shoot for the newest Country Road catalogue.

I stepped into the shower, and scrubbed myself down. The water hit parts of my body that were still sore from the play fight Louis had started with me before the movie. I laughed as I thought back to yesterday.

Harry had dragged Brooke to go get the DVD, and the rest of us were waiting back at the hotel.

"Mackenzie." Came the sly voice of Louis Tomlinson.

"Yes Lou?" I turned from my position, facing the kitchen table. I had been setting up some snacks for us all. I was greeted with a face full of flour.

"Oh, nothing." He grinned cheekily, and ran out of the room.

"LOU!" I ran after him, and into the lounge.

"Woah, Mac. Looking a bit pale there." Zayn teased. I shot him a death glare.

"Louis Tomlinson, you come back here right now." He slowly made his way to where I was standing.

"Can I help you?" He asked innocently.

I wiped my hands through the white powder on my face, and then smeared it onto Lou's face. His mouth dropped, and everyone cracked up laughing.

"You little-" He tackled me onto the ground, and we wrestled for a while. Soon, Zayn had picked Lou off of me, and dropped him on the sofa.

"A little jealous, Zayn?" Lou asked. Zayn just stared at him. I stood up and placed a hand on Zayn's shoudler.

"Lighten up." I told him, and walked back into the kitchen. I heard footsteps behind me.

"Mac, I'm sorry. I just don't like seeing him all over you." I turned to face him, wiping the flour off my face.

"And why is that?" He looked at the ground, blushing slightly.

"No reason." He replied, unconvincingly.

"Zayn Malik, tell me the truth." I demanded.

"I like you." He said quietly.

"What was that? I can't quite hear you?"

"I like you!" He raised his voice, looking up at me. I raised an eyebrow.

"Oh really?"

"Yes."

"Well, luckily I like you too."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I do."

He walked towards me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Well, that sucks because I'm leaving tomorrow."

"I know. I'll miss you." I admitted.

"I'll miss you too."

"Now let me get back to making food." I said sternly. His arms left me, and I watched as he walked back into the lounge.

I snapped out of my flashback, and rinsed the conditioner out of my hair.

Stepping out of the shower, I quickly dried my hair, and chose my outfit. I slipped on something simple, and walked downstairs to the kitchen. Mum had put out some cereal for me, and I scoffed it down. The car horn beeped from outside, and I ran out the door and into the passenger seat. Dad drove me to my destination, and the whole time I thought about how Zayn's arms felt around me.


	8. It's Too Early

**(Avery POV)**

_Buzzz Buzzz Buzzz!_

The room was illuminated by the faint light of my phone screen. It was vibrating on the side table, just next to my head. I groaned and reached my hand out for it, keeping my eyes closed. When I finally got hold of it, I tried to read the time. The light was bright, so I had to squint my eyes.

2 30am.

Who in the world was calling me at 2 30 in the freakin morning? Without checking the caller ID, I clicked accept and put the phone up to my ear.

"Hello?" I asked groggily.

"AVERY!" I voiced yelled in my ear. I immediately took the phone away from my ear, wincing at the loud noise.

"What do you want?" I rubbed the sleep from my eyes. I still didn't know who it was.

"Well someone's cranky in the mornings!"

"Lou, is that you?"

"Of course! Who else would it be?"

"I really don't know. I mean, who else would call me at 2 30 in the freaking morning?" My voice got louder with each word. There was a short pause.

"2 30 in the morning? Really?"

"Lou, did you forget I live in New Zealand?" I asked in disbelief.

"No no, I didn't. I forgot there was a time difference." He replied sheepishly.

"Idiot. Well, why are you calling me? It's too early for this!"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I actually was just calling to see how you were."

"To see... How I was? Are you kidding?"

"Ave, I forgot. Okay, well obviously you are doing well, though you are slightly angry at me for waking you."

"Slightly angry? I got to sleep about two hours ago, and I have to get up in three for work."

"Okay, so you're furious. I'm truly sorry. Forgive me?"

"I know you're sorry Lou. I forgive you, but honestly! Next time check, think!"

"Who says there will be a next time?"

"Are you never going to call me again?" I asked slowly.

"I'm kidding! No, I'll call you in maybe, six hours?" He could tell I was getting upset.

"Sure, six hours. Now shove off please!"

"Yes, your majesty! I'll talk to you soon!" He laughed, and I heard the phone line go dead.

I sighed, and put my phone back onto the table. Snuggling back into my bed, I fell asleep with a smile on my face.

* * *

I was rudely awoken by the sound of my alarm going off. I jolted out of bed, but immediately had to lie back down because of the massive head rush. I looked over at the time, and saw that it was 7 04am. I had to be at work at 8. I jumped out of bed and raced around the house.

Jumping into the shower, I let the water massage the knots out of my back. I washed my hair and body, then quickly dried myself off.

The time said 7 15.

What was I going to wear? I chose a simple, black flowing skirt that reached the middle of my thighs. On top of that I pulled over a white, knitted jumper. I slipped a pair of black stockings over my legs, and finished with a pair of black ankle heels.

I looked in the mirror. I have to admit, I looked pretty good. My hair sat on top of my head in a ballerina bun, and siren red lipstick coated my lips.

The time said 7 35.

I had five minutes to eat, and then I had to be out the door. I grabbed a small banana, and bit it in half. Grabbing my bag and car keys, I slid into my car, whilst finishing the rest of the yellow fruit.

* * *

The drive to work was relatively fast today. Unlike most days, when cars littered the streets, there was barely any traffic. Was there some sort of zombie apocalypse I didn't know about? I got to work in roughly ten minutes, parking my car near the entrance of the building.

The lobby was awfully quiet this morning, though Jeffery was there, looking perky as always. The elevator ride was silent, as no music was playing today. The doors opened, and I walked out, towards my desk.

"Morning Amanda. Do you know why it's so quiet today?" I asked as I passed her.

"I was just thinking the same thing! I have no idea why though."

"Hmm. It's a bit strange." I was puzzled.

"It is. There must be an explanation though. Probably all the Directioners fan girling over how they are coming back next year."

"They're coming back next year?" What?

"Yes! Haven't you heard? It's only later in the year though. They are taking a year off to focus more on their new album though."

Why hadn't Lou told me? Maybe that's why he was calling me! It was 8am now, so I should be expecting his call any second now. Just like that, I felt a vibrating in my jean pocket.

"Hello?" I answered the call.

"Ave! Is this a better time?"

"Much better Lou." I smiled.

"Great. How are you?"

"Actually, I'm really good! I have a feeling work is going to be a breeze today. How are you?"

"Oh, well that's good. I'm great, just got some exciting news."

"Really? Care to share?"

"Well, WE'RE COMING TO NEW ZEALAND NEXT YEAR!" He yelled through the phone.

"No way! Really? When?" I tried to fake surprise.

"Well, we're taking a break for a while, but maybe towards the end of the year. I'm not sure we'll be coming to Wellington though."

"A break? For the album? Oh no! You have to come to Wellington! That's where the true Directioners are." I joked.

"Yeah, we want to get the album out as soon as possible. You're a joker Ave. We all know it's just so you can see my beautiful face."

"Oh, you got me Lou! How did you know? No, but is there any way you can come at all?"

"Well, we might be able to stop over for a day or so, but I'm not sure. I'll do my best."

"Thanks Lou."

"Anything for you Ave. Now, I'll be right back. Curly boy wants to talk to you."

"Oh okay! Put him on."

"Harry! Get yo' fat ass over here!" I heard Lou call away from the phone.

"Hello? Ave?" He sounded a bit puffed.

"Harry! How are you?"

"I'm really good! How are you, Ave?"

"I'm great. Now, why did you want to talk to me?"

"Well, you know how it's Brooke's birthday soon?"

"Yes, I do know."

"Well, I was thinking of sending something over, but I'm not sure what."

"Oh how cute!" I knew he was blushing, "Well, Brooke likes fashion, but she doesn't like anything expensive."

"So maybe like a new pair of shoes?"

"That would be perfect. She was actually complaining the other day that she had no shoes to wear with her new dress..."

"This dress, what does it look like?" I explained it, and I could practically hear Harry's brain whizzing.

"Thank you so much Ave! The package should be there within a week. Do you think you could wrap it for me?"

"Of course Haz."

"Thank you! You're a life saver."

"I've been told," I laughed, "It was nice talking to you Harry."

"You too Ave. Now here's Lou again." The phone was passed to a new pair of hands, and I heard someone clear their throat.

"Ave?"

"Yes Lou?"

"It was nice hearing your voice again."

"You too Lou."

"Well, I'll probably call you soon. Maybe in a day or two."

"Sure thing, Lou."

"I miss you! So so much Ave."

"I miss you too Lou! I wish you guys could just come live here."

"We do too. We love New Zealand. But unfortunately it's just not possible now. It sucks so much."

"I know. Well, go do some work! I have my own to do."

"Sure. Bye Ave!"

"Bye Lou!"

"I love you!" My heart warmed as he said it. I knew it was just as a friend, but a girl can dream. Right?

"I love you too." I heard the click of the phone, and knew that the call had ended.

Dang I missed that boy. Hearing his voice didn't really make the fact he was on the other side of the world any better. He was so close, yet so far away. I had to be patient though. All good things come to those who wait.


	9. Two Days

**(Avery POV)**

"Ave! Can you come in here for a second?" I heard Amanda yell.

"Yes, what's up?" I asked her.

"Well, I have some very exciting news."

"Really? Do tell!"

"Well, you remember how I asked you to do the article on One Direction?"

"Yes, I do." I smiled inwardly as I remembered the five boys.

"Well, it was a big hit, and we've been asked to write another one!"

"No way! So who's going to do it?"

"You of course! It's scheduled for next week."

"Okay cool. So I'm going to phone them, right?"

"Phone them? Oh no no. You'll be flying out in three days."

"Flying out? Where to?"

"To London, obviously!"

"London? I'm going to London?" What in the world? Amanda just laughed at me.

"Yes, Ave, you're going to London!"

"In three days?"

"Yes, in three days. You can say no, you know."

"What? No! Of course I'll go! Just it's very unexpected."

"I know it is. There's one catch though."

"Yes?"

"The boys don't actually know that you are coming."

"They don't know?"

"No. It's up to you if you tell them, but all we are asking is for you to keep track of them."

"Keep track? For how long?"

"As long as you want. You could stay there for a year, as long as we get articles about them and what they are doing."

"I see. A year. Where will I get the money?"

"Well, everything will be paid for by the company. They have booked you into a hotel, but it's up to you if you stay there. Everything is up to you. All we are doing is supplying the money." She laughed.

"Wow. This is… Incredible! Why did you choose me?"

"Well, I do know that you are now a friend of theirs, so I thought you would be the only choice. If there was another journalist following their every move, they would probably call the police."

"You're right. They would. Well, thank you so much. I will do the best I can."

"I'm sure you will. Now, one more thing. We have also decided to set up a new column in the magazine. It's going to be dedicated to the boys. This is where your articles are going to go. We expect one at least every two weeks, unless you really can't."

"Oh okay. I see. What else will be going in this column?"  
"Well it will be a full page, so just whatever we can fit into the remaining space after your piece. It could be a puzzle, or just a few photos. It doesn't really matter. It just means that your articles can be however long you wish them to be."

"Oh, that's great. And they can be about anything?"

"Absolutely anything. Like I said, it's all up to you."

"This is amazing. Thank you so much Amanda."

"It's my pleasure. You deserve this. Now you better get packing! Who knows how long you will be over there!"

The rest of the day went by fast. All I could think about was how in three days, I would be on the other side of the world. Who comes up with opportunities like this? I had no idea, but they were brilliant.

As I arrived home to pack, I thought about the other three girls. Should I tell them where exactly I was going? Or should I just say I was going over to London for a little? If they asked why, I couldn't exactly lie to them. They would find out regardless, but if it wasn't from me, they would definitely be mad.

What was I to pack? I didn't know how long I was going to stay there. If I stayed there a few days but didn't bring much with me, was it worth buying new clothes? Or if I stayed there for a long time but bought everything I owned with me, was it worth the hassle? In the end I decided on six different outfits. I could mix and match, and if necessary I would buy something extra.

I needed a suitcase. I knew I had one somewhere, but that it hadn't seen daylight in a long time. I searched through my wardrobe, but had no luck. Where on earth could it be? I tried the spare room.

In the spare room was everything that I couldn't fit into the bedroom or kitchen. Among the piles were many useful things. There were many books that wouldn't fit onto the bookshelf, a typewriter my grandmother had given my, and a suitcase full of towels people had gifted me. A suitcase. I found it! I emptied the towels out into a box, and dragged the case back into my room.

It was a rather small case, maybe the size of a washing basket. I folded my clothes up neatly, ensuring I had enough space for everything else. On top of the clothes went all my personal items; deodorant, toothpaste and a toothbrush, a hairbrush, etcetera. I crammed everything that had made the checklist into the suitcase, and shoved the lid down. I struggled with the zip, but I finally managed to get it. I stood up and brushed my hands together with accomplishment. I was set for London. All I had to do was tell the girls, and get to the plane on time. Lucky for me, I still had two days.

Two days.

Two days until I left all I knew for who knows how long. Two days until got to see the boys I missed so dearly. Two days until I started my new assignment, and a new chapter in my life.

Two days.

It was so soon, yet so far away. I was so excited, yet so nervous. The only people I knew on that side of the world were those five boys. I knew that half the time I was in London, they wouldn't be around. They would be at signings, or interviews. They would be doing photo shoots for magazines they had never heard of.

Would they even have time for me? Yes, I would be there every step of the way, but would I get to interact with them? Have a conversation? Catch up on life? I didn't know, but I couldn't wait to find out.


	10. Across The World

**(Avery POV)**

I had sat down to watch a movie when the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Ave! It's Mac. We're having a girls night at mine. Be here in twenty?"

"Fine. See you soon."

I quickly got dressed into something more comfortable, and jumped into the car. Mac didn't live that far away from me, so it only took ten minutes. I parked, and headed up to the house. Knocking on the door, I waited a few seconds before it opened.

"Ave! Come in, come in. The others are here already." Mac pushed me into the room.

"Okay, okay. Calm down." I sat on a sofa, next to Dakota.

"Mac, what is this about?" Brooke asked.

"Well. The lads are coming to New Zealand next year!" She screamed. She looked so excited.

"Really? When?" Brooke asked.

"Some time at the end of the year." The three of them had a fan girl session, while I just sat and watched.

"Ave, why aren't you excited?" Mac accused me.

"Oh I am, it's just that I already knew."

"What? You knew? Who told you?"

"Well Amanda told me, and then Lou called me after to break the news."

"Lou called you?" Dakota asked.

"Yeah, he did. Hasn't Niall called you?"

"No, not yet." She looked a bit upset.

"Zayn hasn't called me either." Mac muttered.

"Harry called me the day after they left." Brooke told us.

Dakota and Mac looked a bit sad.

"Well, don't worry guys. Liam hasn't called any of us!" I exclaimed.

The three of them laughed a little.

"So guys, I have some news."

"Yes, Ave. What is it?"

"Well, Amanda just told me that there's going to be a One Direction page in every magazine."

"Really? That's cool." Dakota said.

"Yeah, but that's not all."

"Okay, well?"

"The company want me to write articles for it."

"Oh, that's cool! So you get to like call them up all the time then?" Brooke guessed.

"Well kinda. There's still more though."

"Oh my gosh Ave, just spill it."

"Okay, well they also want me to go over to London to write the articles. So that I can see what they're are doing, and have actual interviews."

The room was silent. They were all just staring at me.

"You.. London? What?" Mac was lost for words.

"Yeah, I know. It's crazy. But that's where they want me."

"For how long?" Dee asked.

"For as long as I want. They say that everything is up to me. All they are doing is giving me money and expecting articles. I can do whatever I want."

"When do you leave?"

"I have tomorrow, then the day after. The day after that I'll be in a flight to London."

Their jaws just hung open. It was Friday, and I was leaving on Monday. Though it had only been a month or two since they left, I was being sent halfway across the world to find them.

"We have the weekend with you? The weekend, and then you get shipped off for who knows how long?"

Well, yeah..."

"This is crazy! It's so soon!" Said Brooke.

"Yeah, I know. Lucky it's not you though. I'm freaking out."

They all knew I hate travelling by plane, just in fear that it would crash.

"You'll be fine. Have you packed?" Asked Mac.

"Yeah, I did it when I got home."

"Good. So all you have to do now is just go to the airport?"

"Yeah, that's all. I have to be there four hours early though.

"What time's your flight?"

"7am. So I have to be there at 3am."

"Wow, okay. Well that means you have to get to sleep at the latest, 9pm. You should be getting to sleep at 4pm though." Dakota had worked it all out.

"So that means I have to get up at 2am, right?"

"Yeah, cause it will take you ages to get dressed."

"I guess we're going to have to tire me out now!"

That night we stayed up late and watched movies. I ended up crashing at Mac's, just like the other two. We ended up waking up on Saturday, around 1pm.

"So what do you ladies want to do today?" Mac asked us.

"Well, seeing as Ave only has like a day left in this country, we should go to town, and just do whatever. We need to get out of this house." Suggested Brooke.

"Sounds like a plan. Ladies, you have half an hour. Go go go!" Mac yelled.

We all bustled around the house, trying to get dressed as fast as we can. We were stuffing food into out faces while pulling our jeans over out hips. We were tying out hair up while slipping our feet into a pair of shoes. But we did it! Half an hour we were in my car, and driving out to the city. We started up one end of town, by a local high school, then made our way to the other side, where we ended up at the train station. We had bags in our hands, and food in our bellys.

I knew not to buy too much, as I wouldn't be able to take it on the plane and it would be a waste, so I bought a new floral dress, and some nice woollen socks. That would be enough. I also bought a new red lipstick, just in case.

We drove back to Mac's house, where we said goodbye and went our different ways. Tomorrow, the girls had decided, we were going to the zoo. We were to meet again at Mac's before taking a car to the other side of town. I loved animals, but I didn't know how long I could last, thinking that they were going to break out of their cages at any time.

"Can we go see the gorillas?" Mac screamed at us.

"Oh, we haven't visited your family in a while, so it would be nice." Brooke joked.

"Very funny B! Should we go see your family? The warthogs!" We all cracked up, and it took us a minute to regain our posture.

"Okay, well let's get going. It's 5pm, and I have to be asleep in four hours."

Everyone's faces lost their joy.

"You're leaving tomorrow." Dee told us.

"I know. I'm going to miss you all so much!"

"We'll miss you too. But we've got a few more hours, let's not spend them sulking." Mac brightened the mood.

We left the zoo at around 5 30pm, and got home around 6pm. The girls had decided they were going to take me to the airport, and see me off. They also decided that they would stay over at mine. It was a great idea for people who didn't want to get any sleep.

Mac was telling a story, while I had a pillow over my head, trying to block all noise out.

"Maaac! Please go to sleep! I have to get up in four hours!"

"Sorry, sorry!" It was silent for a few minutes, before Mac started again.

"MAC! Shush!"

"Sorry! I promise I'll shut up."

"Thank you."

I finally drifted to sleep, when my alarm woke me up. It felt as if I had had five minutes sleep. I moaned loudly, which caused more moans to come from the others.

"What time is it?" Brooke asked, her morning voice heavy.

"2 15am." Dee replied.

"I have to be at the airport in forty five minutes."

"You do."

"We should get ready now."

"We should."

"Okay, up up up. If I'm late they won't let me on."

The girls got up lazily, taking their time, and complaining about how everything hurt.

* * *

"Ave, where's your suitcase?" Brooke asked.

The girls were ready, but I was still doing my hair.

"It should be in my room somewhere." I called back.

A minute later I heard a groan.

"What is in this thing Ave? Have you packed your life or something?"

"Pretty much!" I laughed.

I finished with my hair, and went to put my shoes on. Brooke had just come back from putting my suitcase in the car, and they were sitting on the couches in silence.

"Guys, don't be such mood killers."

They looked up at me.

"Sorry. It's just strange to think that soon you'll be leaving for the other side of the world." Dee spoke.

"I know. It's even crazier for me. But I'll keep in touch. You know that. And who knows, I could be back next week. I'll see how I feel."

"Don't leave us for too long Ave. It'll be weird without you." Brooke asked.

"Of course I won't. And if I do, I'll fly you over all the time. I'm sure the boys will love to see you."

"Oh, say hi to them for us! We miss them."

"They miss you too."

"Do they know you're coming?"

"Nah, it's a surprise."

"What, so you're just going to turn up on their doorstep with a suitcase, say hello, then hail a taxi to your hotel?" Mac asked as if I were stupid.

Well, yeah. Basically."

"Oh my gosh. Take a photo of the looks on their faces!" Dee laughed.

"I will. Now we should get going. Can't be late for my four hour wait!" I joked.

We walked outside, and slipped into the car. The ride was quiet, all of us tired from our short sleep.

When we arrived at my destination, the girls started tearing up.

"Please don't go Ave! We'll miss you so much!" Mac pleaded.

"Mac, I have to go. It's for my job. But I'll skype you three every night, and call as often as I can."

"You better."

"I will. Now go before we all start a scene."

We had a group hug for what seemed like hours. There were tears all around, but slowly they turned into sniffles.

"Guys, I have to go. But I'll talk soon! Don't have too much fun without me." I winked.

"We won't." Brooke sniffed.

"Oh guys stop," I looked at their faces. They were all having a big cry, "I will be back before you know it!"

"Sorry, it's just that you'll be on the other side of the world, you know? We love you so much." Dee said quietly.

"I love you too. I'll call you when I get there, yeah?"

"Okay. Bye Ave."

"Bye."

"See you soon!"

"Bye guys."

With that, they turned and left. I watched as they walked down the empty airport. Every now and then turn someone would turn their head, and wave.

This was it. I was leaving for London. I would miss the girls so much, but they boys would be there with me. This was going to be a great adventure.


	11. I Love Surprises

**(Louis POV)**

I missed Avery. I really did. I had talked to management about visiting Wellington, but they had said there would be no time. It absolutely sucked. All I wanted to do was see her beautiful face, and her long, dark hair. Knowing that we would be so close, yet so far away killed me.

I took my phone from my back pocket, and looked through my contacts. I didn't have to look very far; A was the first letter of the alphabet. I clicked call, and waited for the familiar, sweet voice.

**(Avery POV)**

I was sitting on a seat, facing the window. I could see the sun start to come up over the clouds. There were many people around, an elderly man by the name of Jeff was sat next to me.

"So, why are you off to London, young madam?" He asked me.

"Well, I'm a journalist, and I'm off to to a few articles about a band over there."

"Oh, it wouldn't happen to be One Direction, would it?" How did he know them?

"Actually it is!"

"Oh my granddaughter, Mila, she's practically in love with them. Her favourite is that Lewis. Is that his name?" I grinned.

"It's Louis. He's my favourite too."

"Yes, she's always going on about him. Louis this, Louis that. I want to marry Louis. We'll be Lila. Whatever that means."

"Oh, that's adorable. How old is Mila?"

"She's turning twelve next week. She's growing up so fast!"

"Does she live in London?"

"Yes yes, that's why I'm going over there. Just for her birthday. I don't have a present though. I feel so bad."

"Well Jeff, tell you what. If you call me on her birthday, I can maybe arrange for Louis and the other boys to make a surprise visit!" I handed him a small piece of paper, and he took it in his hand.

"Is this a joke? Are you serious?"

"I am completely serious! I'm actually a friend of the boys, and I can tell you that they would be more than happy to come see her."

"Oh thank you so much Avery! You have no idea how much this means!" He took me in a hug.

"Don't worry about it." I smiled, as I felt my phone vibrating. I excused myself and went to stand somewhere more quiet.

"Hello?"

"Avery!"

"Lou?"

"The one and only!"

"Well hello there! How are you?" Don't tell him Avery, it's meant to be a surprise.

"I'm very well thank you. And yourself?"

"I'm brilliant." Only because I get to see you in like a day.

"That's good to hear. I'm just calling to say I have some bad news."

"Oh really? And what might that be?"

"Well I spoke to management, and we can't come to Wellington!" He sounded upset.

"Oh no! Oh that sucks! Well, next time."

"Definitely."

"Hey Lou?"

"Yeah love?"

"Can I ask a favour?"

"You know you can."

"Well I met this old man today, and he was telling me about how his granddaughter is in love with One Direction."

"Oh really? Does she have a favourite?"

"She does actually. She's pretty much in love with you."

"Me? Oh joy! Lads, I've found myself a wife!" He called out.

"Anyway, this wife of yours, her birthday is next week."

"Is it? Well we'll have to sign something for her!"

"Well, the thing is, she lives in London."

"She does! Okay that's it. We're going to visit her. Can you help organise that?"

"Of course I can. I'll call you tomorrow with the details."

"Okay, sounds good! Talk to you soon." If only he knew that it would be in person.

"Sure, bye Lou!"

"Bye love."

I put my phone back in my pocket, and went to sit back with Jeff.

"Jeff, guess who that was?"

"Who?"

"It was Louis. I told him about Mila, and he decided that they were going to visit her. I didn't even have to ask!"

"Oh Avery, thank you so much!"

"Honestly, it's the least I can do. Just remember to call me, and we'll all be there. We'll bring presents too!"

"Oh no, you guys are presents enough."

"No no, I insist. This will be a birthday to remember."

"I'm sure it will be. She'll love it. I can't thank you enough."

"You don't need to thank me. Just seeing the smile on her face will me enough."

We sat together, chatting about life for another hour. I found out about his family, and he told me stories about his childhood. I was really starting to love Jeff. My grandfather had died when I was young, so I never got the chance to talk to him. Jeff seemed like the sort of person my grandfather was. He was so full of life, it was incredible.

Before we knew it, we were being called to board. It turned out that Jeff was sitting near me, so he managed to swap tickets with the person sitting beside me.

Soon we were flying, and I could see clouds through the windows. It was beautiful up here in the sky. Jeff and I talked for another hour or so, before we decided to talk a nap for a little bit. We still had twenty three hours of the flight.

I drifted off soon, and ended up dreaming of a birthday party. There was Jeff, and he was standing by a young girl. He introduced us. This was Mila. She was beautiful. I turned to see the boys enter, and as I went to say hi to Lou, he walked straight by me. He walked towards Mila, who was now an adult. She was freaking gorgeous! He took her by the hands, and they walked out. Before they left, Lou turned around to face me.

"Sorry Ave, but it's Lila for life." He smirked, and disappeared.

I woke with a gasp, and looked around. I was still on the plane. I checked the time. It had only been an hour. Most of the people around me were sleeping, or watching movies.

I thought about the dream. Lila. I knew it was never going to happen, but I was actually a little jealous of the woman in my dream. In my mind, it was Loury. Woah. Steady on. Loury? I was already shipping Lou and I? Get a grip woman!

I really needed to stop having conversations with myself. I laughed at myself, before taking a book out of my bag. I settled down, soon transported into a totally different world.


	12. Knock Knock

**(Avery POV)**

I had got tired of reading, but seeing as there were about twenty hours left on this flight, what was I to do? I was not a patient person, so having nothing to do for that amount of time was going to kill me.

I took my iPod out of my pocket, and clicked on a playlist that I was in love with. I might as well learn the lyrics to a few of my favourites.

I waited for the music to start, and then in came the sweet sound of Olly Murs. I sighed. His voice had the power to calm me in the most stressful situations. I honestly loved him to bits.

_Weekends in bed, no scrambled eggs, or bacon  
I just have time for you  
Backs on the grass, heads in the clouds,  
We close our eyes_  
_Enjoy the view_

_And we don't wanna hear  
The real world passing by  
Saying that we're crazy_

_We spend all our time, lying side by side_  
_Going nowhere, it's really something_  
_Getting busy, doing nothing_  
_We spend all our time running for our lives_  
_Going nowhere, it's really something_  
_Getting busy, doing nothing._

_No magazines or DVD's_  
_We both got better things to do  
__I'll hold your hand  
__Or shall we dance together  
__It's so hard to choose_

_Every time we hear  
The whole world rushing by  
I know that we're not crazy_

_We spend all our time lying side by side_  
_Going nowhere, it's really something_  
_Getting busy doing nothing_  
_We spend all our time running for our lives_  
_Going nowhere, it's really something_  
_Getting busy, doing nothing_  
_Doing nothing_

_Should be working hard  
Instead of lying here naked  
Phone rings but I wont take it  
Cos you only get one life... only get one life  
_

_All our time lying side by side  
Going nowhere, it's really something  
Getting busy doing nothing  
We spend all our time running for our lives  
Going nowhere, it's really something  
Getting busy, doing nothing._

_All our time  
Doing nothing_  
_All out time_  
_Getting busy, doing nothing._

I was lying back, my eyes closed, in my happy place. Music had a way of capturing me in its arms; taking me away from reality. I was truthfully in love with music. It was my escape. The fact that Olly Murs exists is just a bonus.

The song faded out, and I was onto the next one. Immediately I recognised the notes at the beginning.

_Love is moving faster but I'm taking my time  
I'm gonna be there when I get there_  
_You just follow the signs_  
_I'm making something out of nothing_  
_And if you want a ride_  
_Get your self together_  
_And we'll leave the world behind_

_Get up get on my cloud  
Lift your feet right off the ground_  
_Nothing gonna stand in our way (Ohh)_  
_Get up get on my cloud_  
_I'm not gonna let you down_  
_Let's make it happen today_

_I've be busy doing nothing_  
_And it's starting to show_  
_But let's turn nothing into something_  
_I can't do it alone_  
_So if you wanna make it happen_  
_And you got time to do_  
_Get your self together_  
_And we'll leave it all behind_

_Get up get on my cloud  
Lift your feet right off the ground_  
_Nothing gonna stand in our way (Ohh)  
Get up get on my cloud_  
_I'm not gonna let you down_  
_Let's make it happen today_

_Can we just float away  
I've got a plan to make you stay_  
_I know you feel the same_  
_Get your self together_  
_Leave the world behind_

_Get up get on my cloud  
Lift your feet right off the ground_  
_Nothing gonna stand in our way (Ohh)_  
_Get up get on my cloud_  
_I'm not gonna let you down_  
_Let's make it happen today_

_Get up get on my cloud  
Get up get on my cloud_  
_Get up get on my cloud (Yeahh)_  
_Get up get on my cloud_  
_Get up get on my cloud_  
_Let's make it happen_ _today_

By the time the playlist had played through twice, three hours had gone by. Seventeen hours remaining. A steward passed by, stopping next to me.

"Can I get you anything, Miss Finch?" He smiled politely.

"Oh, just a glass of water would be lovely."

"Coming right up." He walked up the aisle, and soon returned.

I sipped on the water, and looked out the window. The sky was getting darker. I guessed it was because we were flying into the night time. It was strange thinking about time zones. It was also rather confusing. Sometimes I would have preferred it if there was a light that lit up the whole world at the same time, and then with the flick of a switch, it went off. It would be so much easier. Easier, but impossible.

* * *

After the day long flight, I was finally off. I had rested and talked to Jeff a bit more, before we landed in London around 8pm. I had said my goodbyes to Jeff, making sure he remembered to call me. The hotel I was staying at was supposedly a ten minute drive from the airport.

I walked towards the luggage carousel, and saw that there was a large crowd around it. I wasn't going to be getting my stuff any time soon. I thought I would take the time to call Brooke. She knew where the lads were staying.

I heard the dial tone, and waited for her to pick up.

"Hello?" She sounded as if she had just woken up.

"Brooke! It's Ave. Did I wake you?"

"Oh hey! You did, but it's okay. I have to get to work soon. How was your flight?"

I told her all about Jeff, and the flight. She seemed excited for me.

"B, you know where the boys are staying, right?"

"Oh yeah, Harry told me last time he called."

"Great. I was thinking I would go surprise them now."

"Remember to take photos!"

"Of course." I laughed.

She told me the address, and I hung up.

I walked to the front of the airport, towards where I thought the taxis would be. Sure enough, I found a line of them, parked by the kerb. I climbed into the back of the first one. The driver had been reading a newspaper, but once he heard the door shut, he folded it up.

"Where to, Miss?" He looked in the small mirror at me.

I gave him the address, and he started up the car.

"Isn't that One Direction's address?" He asked.

"It is. I'm a friend of theirs."

"Oh, well I can see why they would be. You're a very attractive young woman." He looked into the mirror and winked at me.

I gagged.

"Oh, um thank you? I hope they are friends with me for more than my looks though."

The rest of the ride was silent, and soon we had pulled up in front of a large building.

"Do you want me to wait here for you?" He asked.

"Oh, that won't be necessary. But thank you." All I wanted was for the driver to leave. He made me feel very uncomfortable.

I did everything but run up the stairs that led to the door. I waited until I heard the wheels screech, and turned to see the taxi was gone.

I took a deep breath in, and knocked on the door. I waited a few seconds before it was opened.

There stood a brown haired boy, confusion all across his face.

"Avery?" Liam breathed out.


	13. Explanations

**(Avery POV****)**

"Hi Li. How are you?" He was still looking down at me, shocked.

"I'm- I'm good, but what are you doing here?" He took me into a hug.

"Well why don't you tell me where they others are, and I'll tell you all at once. I don't really want to repeat it heaps."

"Oh, yeah sure. Um, Niall is in the kitchen," Surprise, surprise, "Harry's watching telly in the lounge, Zayn's on the laptop in the dining room, and I think Lou's upstairs in his room."

"Sweet, well see you soon! Don't tell them I'm here though."

"Yeah, of course not." I could tell he was still confused, but I just laughed. He'll understand soon.

I walked into the kitchen, and saw a body leaning into the fridge. I sat down at the table, trying not to scrape the chair against the floor. He stood up, and I recognised the blond hair. He had his back facing me, so he couldn't see me. He began making a sandwich.

"Nialler, do you think you could make me one too?" I asked casually.

"Oh yeah, sure Ave."

A few seconds went by before he froze. He slowly turned around to face me, his eyes widened.

"Avery? What on Earth?" He rubbed his eyes, and blinked them a few times.

"Hi Nialler." I smiled.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'll explain later. I need to go surprise the other lads." I hopped up from the table, leaving his staring.

To get to the lounge, I had to walk through the dining room. I saw Zayn sitting there, again his back was facing me. I looked over his shoulder to see that he was skyping someone. It was a lady. She had light blonde hair, and the name at the top of the screen identified her as 'Perrie'. He was busy talking to her about something, when he noticed the look on her face.

"What's up babe?" He asked.

"Who's the girl standing behind you? I've never met her before." I chuckled to myself.

"What girl? What?" He turned around, only to see me standing behind him.

"Avery?" He stood up quickly, and walked over to me.

He reached up and touched me face, trying to see if I was real.

"Avery? What- What's going on?"

"Well hello to you too Zi! It's a long story, but first introduce me to the girl you're talking to."

His cheeks gained colour, as he looked back at the screen. We were both looking at him with our eyebrows raised, expectant.

"Well Ave, meet my girlfriend; Perrie."

"Your girlfriend? You never told me about your girlfriend." Now it was my turn to be confused.

"He hasn't told anyone. Not even the boys. We're keeping it secret." Came a voice from the computer.

"Oh, I see. So you don't want me to tell anyone?" They both shook their heads.

"It would be nice if you kept your lips sealed. Anyway, Perrie this is Avery, but we call her Ave. We met her in New Zealand, though I don't know why she's here." He trailed off, looking back at me."

"I'll tell you soon. I have to find Harry and Lou."

"Yeah, okay. See you soon then." He sat back down.

I walked into the lounge, where Liam had sat down in a chair. He looked up as I walked in, and I put a finger up to my lips. He nodded, and watched as I jumped on to the couch, next to Harry.

"So, what are we watching?" I asked to no one in particular.

"Just the game. It's Liverp- AVERY? WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

He had turned his body to face me. I was struggling to keep my laughter bottled.

"You have to wait and find out Haz. Lou's upstairs, yeah?"

"Yeah, second door on the left. I- Just- What?" He turned to Liam, but he just shrugged. I laughed.

I walked up the flight of stairs and followed Harry's instructions. I knocked lightly on the closed door, and waited a few moments.

"What do you want now Harry?" He asked, though he was looking at his phone, texting someone.

"Harry? I'm not Harry." His head shot up.

"Avery? Oh my gosh. I- What? You never said you were coming? What are you doing here?"

"Well, I wanted to keep it a surprise."

"Well it's a very good one!" He wrapped his arms around my waist, and I whispered into his ear.

"I missed you Lou. I really did."

"I missed you too Ave. I can't believe you're here."

"It's pretty crazy. The boys are waiting downstairs for me to explain. We should go join them."

"Yeah we should." We stood in each other's arms for a few more seconds, before letting go. Lou looked me in the eyes, taking a breath.

"It's good to see you Ave."

"You too Lou." I smiled.

* * *

We were all sitting on the sofas, the five boys looking at me curiously.

"So I guess you want to know why I'm here?"

"It would be good to know why you travelled across the world and why you're sitting in our lounge." Harry responded.

I rolled my eyes. I hoped they didn't think I was a creep after this.

"Well my boss wanted me to come over here and write articles about you. It sounds weird, but I get to stay here as long as I want and I'm being paid to hang out with you."

"What, so you're going to follow us around all the time?" Zayn smirked.

"Pretty much," I laughed, "But only if you'll let me."

"Oh, I don't know. You're quite annoying." Lou laughed.

I narrowed my eyes at him and he put his hands up in surrender.

"Just a joke Ave. Just a joke."

"It better be. So is it okay if I, as Zayn put it, follow you around?"

"Ave, of course it is. And you won't be following us, you'll be accompanying us." Harry grinned.

"Ooh, big words Hazza!" I laughed as Lou ruffled Harry's hair.

"What can I say? The boys teach me well." Harry laughed.

"So Ave, where are you staying?" Liam asked.

"Oh, just at this hotel down the road actually. That reminds me, I need to call a taxi."

"No you don't." Lou stated.

"I'm not exactly going to walk with all my luggage, am I?"

I stood up, about to make the call outside of the room, when a set of hands pushed me down. I turned to see Zayn standing above me.

"Where do you think you're going?" He asked, hands on his hips.

"To call for a taxi..." I said slowly as if it were the most obvious thing ever.

"There is no need. You'll be staying here."

"What? No I couldn't. You'd never get a break from me?"

"Who says we want a break from you?" Niall challenged.

"Um.. Me? No, I honestly couldn't ask you to let me stay. There's a perfectly fine hotel I'm booked in to."

"The hotel may be fine. But you'll be lonely. Just think, free food all the time, you won't have to meet us anywhere cause you'll already be with us, you won't have to pay every night, and best of all you'll have us every day! What more could you ask for?" Niall listed the pros, which did sound very good.

"Hmm, well the first few sound nice, but having to deal with Lou every day? I'm not sure if I could handle it!" I joked.

"Oh you're hilarious. What do you say? Will you stay?"

"It doesn't matter what she says, she's staying whether we have to tie her down or not." Liam finalised.

"Oh my goodness, fine! But if you ever want me gone, just say the word." I got back up to get my suitcase.

"Ave, we're not going to have to say the word. You're welcome for as long as you want." Liam put his hand on my shoulder.

"Thanks Li. Help me with my stuff?"

"Of course! You'll have the spare room. It's in between Zayn's and Niall's rooms."

"Oh, that's cool. Midnight feasts, Nialler?" He grinned and nodded.

Liam carried my larger bags up the flight of stairs, while I carried my handbag. We walked down a short corridor before stopping at the third door on the left. He opened up the door, and let me go in first.

It wasn't the biggest room, but it sure wasn't the smallest. I sat down on the bed that was placed in the middle of the room. In front of me was a wardrobe, that looked big enough to fit a small army's clothes. On the left side of the room was a desk, and behind it was a large window. Other than that and a small side table, the room was bare.

"Li?" I called just as he was about to leave.

"Yeah?" He turned around.

"Thank you." He smiled.

"Ave, don't worry about it. We're the only friends you have here, and what kind of friends would we be of we made you stay in a hotel? You are more than welcome here."

I smiled up at him.

"Do you need any help putting stuff away?"

"Oh, I should be fine. I'll be down soon."

"Sure. What do you want for dinner, flattie?" That would take a while to get used to.

"It's up to you."

"Are you sure?"

"Mmhmm." I nodded.

"Pizza it is then!" And he turned to walk back to the other boys.

I fell back on the bed, my feet dangling off the edge. I was living with the boys. They weren't going to take no for an answer. Most of me was happy, but there was a part of me that knew I would long for my own space soon. We would just have to wait and see how things would unfold.

I stood up from the bed, and walked to my suitcase. I took out the small amount of clothes and lay them out on the bed. Walking to the wardrobe, I took out the hangers that lined the rack. Slowly but surely, I placed each piece of clothing on to a hanger, and hung it up.

I looked at it when I was done. It was so bare. I would definitely have to go shopping with one of the guys soon. Seeing as I wouldn't be spending money on the hotel room, I would have more to spend. Sounded good.

I took out some of my toiletries, but realised I didn't know where the bathroom was. I opened the door, and started walking down the stairs to ask the lads. Just as I rounded the corner, I bumped into Harry.

"Oh hey Haz. Could you show me the bathroom? I have some stuff I want to put away, if it's okay?"

"Oh yeah, sure. There are actually six shelves, so we all get one to ourself." He walked in front of me, grabbing my hand.

The bathroom was the door across from my room. Lucky me. I noticed that there were only six doors upstairs.

"Haz, there are only five bedrooms, but six of us?"

"Oh yeah, Lou and I share a room." Obviously.

"Oh that's cool."

We walked into the bathroom, and Harry pointed out my shelf.

"Thanks Haz."

"No problem." I noticed that he hadn't left.

"Are you okay Harry?" He seemed caught up in staring at something.

"Hmm? Yeah, I'm good."

"Well, didn't you come up here for a reason?"

"Oh, I was just seeing if you needed help with anything."

"I'm okay, but thank you Harry." He still didn't leave.

"Harry, are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, I- I just missed you Ave."

"I missed you too Haz."

He stepped forward, his arms open. I stepped into them and felt his strong arms wrap around my back. One of his hands slid up to my head, stroking my hair. I felt comfortable in his grip. I closed my eyes, relaxing myself. I breathed in his soft, musky smell. My arms were gently placed around his waist.

He leaned back slightly, not letting go of me. We looked at each other, our eyes doing all the talking. Slowly, out heads leaned in. Our noses touched, and he rubbed his against mine. Slowly, our lips moved towards the other pair. I felt his lightly brush mine.

I leaned up on my toes, thus making us closer. He backed me up, so I was leaning against the door, closing it. His arms moved to the back of my thighs, and in one swift motion, he lifted me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist, and my arms around his neck.

Our lips hadn't touched again, yet we were comfortable in how close we were. One of his hands moved from under my leg, and slid under my shirt. It rested on my side. His thumb started rubbing circles onto my bare skin. It tickled, but it felt good.

He moved his head, so that his lips were positioned on my neck. He brushed his lips lightly over my skin, before kissing the spot just under my ear. A slight moan escaped my lips.

"You like that, huh?" He chuckled.

"Mmhmm." I replied.

He continued in that one spot, before moving back along my jaw, and to my lips. This time, he pressed harder. His kisses were more urgent. I parted my lips slightly, and he slipped the tip of his tongue into my mouth. Our kisses turned more passionate, more wanting.

My mind was hazy, but I still heard the loud laugh echo from downstairs. My eyes snapped open, and I froze. Harry stopped.

"Ave, are you okay?"

"Louis." I breathed.

His eyes searched mine, before a look of realisation came over his face.

"Brooke." He responded.

He gently let go of me, standing me on my feet.

"Ave, I'm so sorry. I-I wasn't thinking."

"Harry-" But he didn't give me time to finish.

"I was so caught up in the moment. I-"

"Harry! It's okay. I was part of it too. Let's just forget about okay?"

"Yeah, okay." He put his hand on his forehead, closed his eyes, and sighed.

"You were good though." He looked up at me.

"You were good. Brooke's lucky."

"I- Uh- Thanks Ave. Lou's lucky too. You're pretty good too."

"Thanks. Come one, let's go downstairs." I grabbed his hand, and we walked back down the stairs.

As we walked into the room, I saw the boys sitting on the sofas. They were still watching the game. Harry went and sat in the last sofa, giving me a weak smile. I turned to the TV, still standing. I didn't mind, so I started to get more into the game.

"Ave." I heard a voice call, but I ignored it.

"Ave!" Fine!

"Huh?" I turned my head, but left my eyes on the screen. After a second or two, my eyes followed, to see Lou looking at me.

"Do you want a seat?" He asked.

"Oh, no I'm okay."

"Liar. Come here." He shuffled over a little in his seat.

"Lou, that won't be enough for me."

"Ave I said come here."

"Gosh, Mrs Bossy!"

The boys chuckled, but Lou just looked at me expectantly. I sighed and rolled my eyes, before making my way over to him. He patted his lap, and extended his arms. I carefully sat down, and had just planted my backside on his lap, when his arms came crashing around my waist. I let out a small yelp.

"Sorry Ave! Was that too hard." He spoke quietly.

"Just a fraction."

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Lou."

"Are you sure?"

"Lou! I'm fine. Calm down."

"Sorry, sorry."

I was perched on the edge, my back leaning away from him.

"Do I smell or something?"

"Huh?"

"You're so far away, you might as well be in China."

"I'm sorry, I just don't want to crush you."

"Crush me? You're the lightest thing ever!"

"I doubt that."

"No, honestly Ave. You're not heavy. You couldn't crush me if you tried."

"I bet I could."

"Please don't try."

I let out a small chuckle.

"But please make yourself comfortable."

"I am comfortable."

"Liar."

"Oh my goodness. Why are you so pushy today?"

"Because you're a liar."

"I am not!"

"Yes you are."

"Lou. I'm warning you."

"What are you going to do? Fail at trying to crush me." He chuckled lightly.

"Zayn?" I spoke up. I felt Lou freeze beneath me.

"Yeah babe?"

"Is there space on that sofa for another?"

"Ave." Lou grumbled from beneath me.

"You know there is. Wanna come sit?" Zayn asked.

"Please? I don't think Lou wants to sit with a liar. Do you Lou?"

"I-I-."

"It's okay Lou. I'm sure Zayn will sit with me."

I separated the hands that were around my rest, and stood up. I quietly made my way over to Zayn, who was only sitting on the sofa next to us. He leaned back in the chair, moving his arms in a similar manner to Lou's. I sat down again carefully, waiting for Zayn's arms to wrap around my waist.

Lou was watching us, a stunned look on his face. His eyebrows were slightly pushed together. His mouth was opened a little.

"Are you okay Ave? You can lean back."

"Are you sure?"

"Completely."

I leaned back into his solid chest. His legs opened a little to slot mine in. I turned slightly to my side, so that my forehead was leaning against his left cheek. I brought my left hand and put it up against his chest, to steady myself. His arms repositioned themselves so that one was around my back and clinging to my side, and the other was grasping the hand that was in my lap.

I snuggled into him, turning my eyes to the screen. He rested his head on mine, and I could smell his scent. It was somewhat similar to Harry's but with a hint of something like cinnamon. I glanced at Lou. He was watching the TV again, but he looked slightly angry.

I looked up at Zayn and whispered into his ear.

"Look at Lou." He looked over and snickered.

"It's his fault. You warned him."He whispered back.

Every now and then I could feel Lou's eyes upon me. I had become very comfortable in Zayn's arms. Before I knew it, I had drifted off to sleep.

I awoke slightly when I felt a pair of arms carrying my like a bride. I rested my head against their chest. I assumed it was Zayn. I felt them stop to open the door of my room, and soon I was gently put down onto my bed.

I felt a pair of lips graze my forehead, and pull a blanket up over me. The person walked to the door, and started closing it.

"Goodnight Ave." I heard a voice say, and the door shut completely.

It wasn't Zayn that had carried me up, it was Louis. I hoped he wasn't mad at me or anything.

I was struggling to get back to sleep when I heard the voices start talking.

"Mate, what were you thinking?"

"Lou, she wanted to sit with me. We're just friends, it's not a big deal."

"I know, I'm sorry Zayn."

"I know. I understand. You like her."

"I really do. When we were away, she was the only thing on my mind. I can't get her off it."

"I know mate. And I'm pretty sure she likes you too."

"You are? How do you know?"

"Well Mac told me. They do talk you know."

"Oh, well then I guess she does. How are things with you and Mac?"

"Yeah, they're really good. We call each other at least once a week."

"You really like her, don't you."

"I think she might be the one."

"Wow, then it must be serious."

"Yeah, it is. I really miss seeing her."

"I know you do. I'm so lucky Ave came."

"You are. Maybe soon we could fly the other three over?"

"That would be nice for you boys."

"Yeah it would."

"Well, we'd have to ask Ave about it. Ask if it's possible."

"Yeah. Well, I'm going to hit the hay. Night Lou."

"Night Zayn."

I heard feet shuffling and two doors close.

Lou liked me. Zayn liked Mac. Well. This was going to keep me up for ages.

I stared at the ceiling for who know how long, before looking over at the clock.

4:09am.

Wow.

It was late.

Or was it early?

I should get some sleep.

I should stop talking to myself.

I sighed.

I picked myself up off the bed, and made my way to the room Harry and Louis shared.

I knocked on the door lightly, and soon heard footsteps. The door opened, and there stood Lou, rubbing his eyes.

"Ave? Are you okay?"

"I couldn't sleep."

"Oh, do you want me to come to your room?"

"If that's okay."

"Of course."

He stepped outside, and we walked across the landing to my room. He lay down on the bed as I closed the door.

"Come here then."

"One question."

"Yes?"

"I'm not a liar, am I?"

"Oh Ave," He groaned, "I was kidding!"

"I know. I heard your conversation with Zayn. I'm sorry I went to sit with him."

"Ave, it's honestly fine. I over reacted. Now come here!"

I climbed into the bed, ad snuggled under the covers. I was facing Lou, and he placed his arms around me, bringing me closer. I ws starting to drift off when his voice broke the silence.

"Wait, so you heard the whole conversation?"

"Yes."

"The entire thing."

"Yes!" I just wanted to sleep!

"All of it!"

"Lou! Yes! Every word! Let me sleep please!" I pleaded.

"Sorry, sorry. I just didn't want you to find out so soon."

"Find out what?"

"That I really liked you."

"Oh, Lou it's fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I really like you too."

"You do?"

"Yes! Can we talk about it when we wake? I just want to sleep."

"Oh, sure. Goodnight Ave."

"Night Lou."

His arms tightened, and he kissed my forehead slightly. I went to kiss his back, but I didn't make it that far. I ended up getting his lips, but I was too tired to care.

I fell asleep feeling happy, and safe.


	14. Wake Up Call

**(Avery POV)**

"Ave, Ave. Wake up babe."

"Huh? Wasszgoinon?" My voice ended in a high note.

I opened my eyes to see Lou standing above me, a smirk plastered on his face.

"Are you okay there Ave? Seem a bit out of it."

"Well, duh. I was sleeping. Now what do you want?" I scowled slightly.

He was interrupting me precious beauty sleep. No one has the right to do that to Avery Finch.

"Well it's breakfast time, and then the boys and I are going for a photo shoot."

"And how long until that?"

"Oh, maybe an hour?"

"AN HOUR?" My eyes widened, and my jaw dropped. Lou took a careful step back.

"Yes Ave, an hour. Calm down please."

"You expect me to be ready in an hour, after you've just woken me?"

"Um, yes? I'm sorry, should I have woken you sooner?" I sighed and collapsed back into the bed.

"It's fine. But if any of you boys distract me, I will hurt you."

"Yes boss!" He saluted and walked out the door.

I kept still for another minute, before the door opened violently.

"AVERY FINCH! GET OFF YOUR FAT ASS AND GET DRESSED!"

"Well hello to you too Harry." I grumbled.

I slowly got off the bed, and headed towards the wardrobe.

"So, watcha gonna wear?" Harry plonked himself onto the bed I had just vacated.

"Um, I'm not sure. What sort of photo shoot is it?"

"It's only for some teenage magazine. It's not going to be formal."

"Oh, okay. Well then, maybe these will do." I said, pulling out a pair of dark mustard jeans, that stopped just before my ankle.

"Oh, that looks cool. What top? Oh, what shoes? What are you going to do with your hair? And your make up? What will you do for that? What about a-"

"Harold. Shut that gob of yours before I shove a pair of socks in it." I glared at him. It seemed to end his quick fire.

"But what are you going to wear?" He asked, a little quieter.

"Harry, I don't know. Let me think."

I stood for a second, looking across the rack of clothes. Nothing seemed to pop out."

"Haz?"

"Yeah babe?"

He had opened a magazine I had left next to me bed, and was reading an article. I looked at the title of the magazine. Cosmopolitan. Oh dear. I wondered if he knew what that magazine was about.

"Can you get Zayn for me?"

"What? Why?" He head was now facing towards me.

"Because I need his help."

"What, won't mine do?"

"No. It won't. Go, and you can take the magazine with you."

He sighed, but got up anyway. A few minutes later I heard someone enter the room.

"I heard you need my help?" Someone said in a strong accent.

"Yeah, I can't decide what to wear."

"So you brought me up here?"

"Zayn, don't kid yourself. We all know you're the most feminine of you five."

"Yeah, you're right. But I'm still manly!"

"Whatever you say Zi. Now help me!"

He stood next to me, and looked at the few clothes I had brought.

"I don't see anything. Why didn't you bring other clothes Ave?"

"Well I don't know how long I'm staying for."

"You still could have brought more. Hold on."

He walked to the door, and stuck his head out.

"Harry!" He shouted.

"What?" I heard him call back.

"Can you get your Ramones shirt?"

"Why?"

"Cause Ave is going to wear it, that's why?"

I heard the sound of feet running up the stairs, and then a few draws being opened and closed. Harry appeared at the door, holding the black t shirt.

"Oh, I see. It'll definitely go with those jeans."

"Thanks Haz." Zayn replied, taking the shirt from Harry.

"Here Ave. Put this on, and I'll get you some shoes."

"Are you sure it'll go?"

"Yes, even Harry said, and you know how he is when it comes to style."

"Oi! I heard that!" Harry called from his room.

"You'd think he'd live up to his last name, wouldn't you?"

"Oi! It's not funny!" Harry called again. Both Zayn and I just laughed.

"Okay, go get changed."

"Yes, ma'am!"

I walked into the bathroom across the hall, and slipped my shirt over my head. I tossed it into the hamper, then pulled Harry's shirt over my head. You could tell it was his; it smelt just like him.

I took off the track pants that were on my lower half, and tossed them into the hamper too. I pulled a trouser onto my left leg first, then onto my right. I wiggled my backside a little, then jumped up an down. I didn't know if it actually helped, but I eventually got the jeans onto me.

I walked out of the bathroom, and bumped into Louis. He looked me up and down, but spent most of his time looking at the shirt.

"Lou, are you okay?"

"What? Yeah, of course."

"What's up?" You're looking at me funny."

"Oh no, it's nothing."

"Louis. Tell me."

"It's just- is that Haz's shirt?"

"Yes. It is."

"Why are you wearing it?"

"Zayn picked it our for me?"

"Zayn?"

"Yes, I asked him to help me choose an outfit."

"Oh."

"Lou, what's up with you?"

"It's nothing Ave."

"I know you better than that."

Silence.

"Oh my gosh. Lou, are you jealous?"

His cheeks gained a rosy colour, and he looked at his feet.

"No, I'm not."

"You totally are! You're jealous of the other boys!"

"Okay fine! I'm jealous that you're asking for their help, and wearing their clothes, and not mine!"

"Oh, Lou. I'm sorry. We all know that Zayn knows the most about girly stuff, so I asked him. It wasn't my decision to wear Harry's shirt."

"Well I know that now."

"So everything's fine?"

"Yes, everything's fine."

"Sheesh Lou. Doesn't take long for you to get jealous, now does it?" I started walking back into my room, but he stopped me.

"I guess not. But maybe it's because I really do like you."

"Well I'd hope so. Though, I do think I like you more than you like me."

"Not possible."

"I liked you before you knew I existed."

He raised his eyebrows.

"Woah. Okay. But even so, I like you more."

"If it helps you sleep at night, you can think that."

"Great." He grinned at me, to which I rolled my eyes. He was such a child.

"Anyway Lou, I have to go get dressed. I have no time."

"Ave, you have have forty five minutes."

"That's no time at all!" I exclaimed, and walked back into my room.

I heard Lou sigh, before walking back downstairs.

"So, Zi, what am I wearing?"

He pointed at the bed, where I saw the rest of my outfit laid out. There was a black leather jacket, a grey slouch beanie, and a pair of black converses.

"Good job Zayn. I like it."

"I just thought 'what would Ave wear' and I got this."

"It's great. Thank you." I smiled at him.

"Any time. Now, can I go get dressed?"

"Of course you can!" I pushed him out the door.

I picked up the jacket and put it over the black t shirt. I sat on the edge of my bed, and slipped the shoes onto my feet. Standing up, I walked to the mirror in the bathroom. I opened the cupboard, and took my array of make up out. I started with concealer, moved on to foundation, then finished with a little bronzer. I curled my eyelashes, and coated them in mascara.

Not bad Ave. Looking good.

I positioned the beanie on my head, and took one last look at myself. My outfit was great, my make up didn't look horrendous and I felt good all round. I was happy.

I walked down to where I guess all the boys were. Walking into the lounge, I saw four of them sitting on the sofas, bowls placed across their laps. Harry was munching loudly on what I guessed to be coco pops.

"Where's Zayn?"

"In the lounge. Don't know what he's doing though." Niall replied, through a mouth of toast.

I walked into the lounge, and saw that Zayn was on his laptop again. I could hear the same female voice.

"Hey Perrie!" I whispered from the door.

Zayn turned around, and motioned for me to sit next to him.

"Hey Ave! How are you?"

"I'm very well. Good to be back with the boys."

"I bet you missed their crazy ways, huh?"

"I really did." I laughed.

"Are you going with them to the photo shoot?"

"I certainly am! I'll try get an article out of it too."

"An article?" Perrie asked.

Zayn explained why I was over her, and she nodded along the whole time.

"Oh that's cool. Just you know, don't mention me or anything."

"Of course not. When are you going to tell the boys though?"

"Mmm, maybe some time soon. I just don't want to rush it."

"Rush telling them about your girlfriend?"

"Well, yeah. You know how the boys are. I guess I want them to meet Perrie first, and then tell them."

"Oh, well that's a good idea. But come on, we need to leave soon."

I said bye, then walked into the kitchen, grabbing an apple. I heard feet patter behind me, and turned to see Louis.

"You know, it's still so weird having you here."

"Well you better get used to it. I'm not leaving any time soon."

"Oh really? Have you made up your mind yet?"

"Well, I was thinking the next time you guys really piss me off. I'll just pack and leave."

"When we piss you off?"

"Yeah, so that means if you want me around, you have to be nice to me."

"When have we not been nice to you?"

"You haven't been around me long enough to not be. But seeing as I'll be here for a while, it's inevitable."

"That's true. Well, we do want you around, so I promise we'll do our absolute best."

"That would b very nice of you. Now go put your shoes on. We only have ten minutes."

"Yes ma'am!"

I followed him out of the kitchen, but instead of going upstairs, I plonked myself down on a sofa.

"So Ave, excited to watch us pose?" Harry joked.

"Excited as I'll ever be!" I smiled sarcastically.

I heard a toot from outside, and went to look out the window.

"Oh, the car's here! We better get going!"

The boys followed me outside, Liam locking the door behind him. They got in first, leaving me to crawl in after Lou. I was sitting between him and the door, with Niall in front of me.

"How long is this going to take?" I asked no one in particular.

"At the most, two hours. It's actually pretty fast. Why's that?" Zayn asked.

"Well I was thinking, maybe you could take me to the shopping? I have some stuff I want to buy."

"Like what?"

"You'll see."

"Well of course we will. But we'll have to be sneaky. Don't want the fans following us around the whole time. Liam reminded us.

"Mmm, it would be nice to not have to meet them today." I replied.

Soon we pulled up to a small building, and all exited the car. We waited for someone to greet us, and followed them into the building. It was maybe five stories high, the first level being a sort of reception area.

We entered the elevator, and the lady clicked the button for level four. She had introduced herself as Macey, and told us that she would be some what of a a manager for the boys today.

When she had first laid eyes on me, she subtly looked me up and down, but looked away before the boys had noticed. I don't think she liked me very much. I vowed to myself that I would keep away from her as much as possible.

The elevator doors opened, and we walked out into a large, open area. There were a few people scattered around the place, rushing around.

"Paulo!" Macey called out.

A small man came running out of some corner, and straight towards us. He had slicked his black hair into a ponytail, and had a black scarf around his neck. He wore a black, thin shirt, and dark grey jeans that were rolled up at the bottom.

"Ahh, Macey! There you are. And here are the boys!" He spoke with a slight accent. I couldn't tell what it was.

"Here they are! Now, make up or hair first?"

"Hair, definitely the hair!" He rushed off into a corner, leaving the boys and I rather unsure of what to do.

"Well, follow him!" The boys panicked, but ended up running after him.

"So I guess I stay here, right?"

"Yes, stay out of the way. You can sit over there."

She pointed to a darkish corner, and I walked over to a seat that was placed there. I moved the seat so that I was in full view of where they were going to have their photos taken.

I waited for about ten minutes, before Harry came out of a small room and walked over to me.

"Oh Harry, you look so pretty with your make up done!"

"Oh shucks Ave. Thanks!" He rolled his eyes at me, then sat on a seat next to mine.

"The others are still getting done?"

"Yeah, I always go first."

"Really, why?"

"I don't know. That's just what happened the first time on the X Factor, so I guess we just kept that routine I guess."

"I see. Well, what's the shoot going to be about today?"

"I think it's just us going to be us. We get to muck around with the stuff they give us."

"Oh well lucky you then. Your work involves being little kids. My work involves watching you, wishing it was me."

"Well Ave life sucks. I mean, you get to hang with a world famous band, but isn't that just torture?"

"It really is. That Harry guy, he's the worst one." I joked, and he gave me a shove.

"You're hilarious Ave." He responded sarcastically.

"I know" I smiled up at him, and he rolled his eyes. Soon though, he let a small smile peek through.

"I gotta go, but it looks like Zayn needs to talk to you."

I turned my head to see him walking towards us, his face concerned.

"Oh, okay Haz. See you soon."

He nodded, and walked the way Zayn had come. He gave Zayn's shoulder a squeeze as they passed each other. Zayn just smiled.

"Hey Zi. What's up?"

"I just got a call." He sat where Harry had once occupied.

"Oh yeah? From who?"

"Mac."

"What did she say?"

"Just that she missed me and stuff. That she can't wait to see me again."

"And what's wrong with that?"

"Well, I have Perrie now."

"Oh right. Well, that's a bit of a problem then."

"Can I be honest with you?" He looked up at me.

"Of course you can."

"Well, when we came back to London after New Zealand, I met Perrie, and I kind of forgot about Mac. I feel really bad, because I did like her. I just don't think I liked her as much as she liked me. And then Perrie came along and I really like her now."

"Zayn, I heard you and Lou talking last night."

"What? You heard us?"

"Yes, when you were outside my room. You said you really liked Mac. That you wanted her to come over."

"Oh. Well crap then."

"Crap indeed. Now tell my the actual story."

He hesitated for a few seconds, before sighing and giving in.

"I met Perrie before we came to New Zealand. I really, really liked her and I knew she like me back, so I asked her to be my girlfriend. I didn't tell the boys about her, and I didn't tell her about Mac.

When we came to new Zealand, we met you guys, and Mac really caught my eye, as you know. I started to like her too, but I knew that I had a girlfriend back home."

"Zayn, you were flirting with Mac. You got her hopes up."

"I know! And I feel so bad. You're the only one that knows Ave. Will you help me sort this mess out?"

"Of course I will. You really like Perrie, right?"

"I really do. Like so much."

"And you really like Mac, right?"

"Yeah, almost as much as I like Perrie."

"I think, we need to get them both here, and you need to see how you feel about both of them."

"What, so we fly the other girls over, and we just ask Perrie over for like dinner one day?"

"Yeah, and they'll both be here, and you can introduce Perrie to the boys."

"But, won't she want to tell them we're dating? Mac will be there, and it will kill her."

"Just tell Perrie that you want to wait a little bit longer. That you want them to become friends with her first, and then tell them."

"Oh okay. That'll work."

"Hopefully. Now go on, the boys are waiting for you."

"Thanks Ave."

"Don't worry about it." I smiled.


	15. Niall!

**(Avery POV)**

I had been in London for a week. I'm not going to lie, but I was really missing New Zealand. I had always been one to get homesick fast.

The boys were great with helping me get settled in. They took it upon themselves to go out during the day, telling me that they had a meeting with Simon, but instead went out to a few local stores and bought tons of stuff for my room.

I got home one day, after a long and tiring day of window shopping. I dumped my purchases on the kitchen table, and walked into my room. Standing in a line were five boys, looking suspicious.

"Are you guys okay? Just hanging out in my room?"

"Well, we were wondering if you liked it." Liam spoke.

"Liked what?"

He gestured around the room. I looked at the walls, and I realised that I hadn't woken up in this room. This room was completely different.

Instead of the plain wallpaper that had once occupied my room, there was now picture frames hung up in no particular order. I looked closely at each one, to see that the picture in each one was a different New Zealand icon.

Jandals, kiwifruit, and sheep were among the things that had taken residence on the walls. The largest of all though, was the giant map of the country, that hung from ceiling to floor.

"Guys, this is incredible! Thank you!"

"Well, we knew that you were missing home, so we thought we would bring some home to you." Niall explained. I guessed that the boys had done something like this for him when he had gotten homesick.

"That's very sweet of you." I hugged them each in turn.

Four of them left to go do their own thing, but Louis stayed behind.

"This was your idea, wasn't it?" I whispered in his ear as I wrapped my arms around his torso.

"Well, mostly. I just didn't want you to miss home too much. It isn't much."

"It's perfect. Thank you."

"Anything for you."

We stayed in each others arms for a few more minutes, just enjoying the comfort.

* * *

"Niall!" I yelled from the kitchen.

A few seconds later I heard the soft patter of feet heading towards me.

"What?" I heard the groggy accent come from behind me.

"Have you been eating my food?" I turned to see him rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

His face gained a slight red, but then he just rolled his eyes.

"Yes, so what?"

"Niall. Did I say you could eat it?"

"Well no, but I just assumed tha-"

"That you could eat it without my permission?"

Truth be told, I wasn't angry in the slightest, but I knew that if I kept the act up long enough, I would get something from it.

"Well, that's what usually happens with the other guys."

"Tell me Niall, am I a guy?"

"Um, well I don't think so. I can't be sure though.."

"Niall!" I whacked his shoulder.

"Sorry!" He laughed, "Fine, I'll take you to get some more food later. Just let me get some sleep, okay?"

"Okay!" I replied cheerfully, before skipping back to the lounge where I had been watching the latest reruns of Friends.

I had just gotten to the part where Ross catches Monica and Chandler through the window, when I heard another pair of feet making their way into the lounge.

"Ave, how long have you been up?" Came Lou's voice from behind me.

I looked at the clock on the wall. It was 9am.

"Um, about four hours? Something like that."

"What? Why?" He asked as he came to sit on the sofa cushion next to me.

"Couldn't sleep." I tucked my feet up and under my body, and snuggled further into my jumper.

"Avery, you know you can always come sleep in my bed if you need to. Or any of the other boys."

"I know, but I didn't want to disturb you."

"So you decided to come down here at 5am and watch Friends?"

"Yes."

"You're going to get tired soon and fall asleep on the couch."

"Yeah, well then you'll carry me up to my bed."

Louis laughed, "I probably will."

"So what's the plan for today?" I asked, turning my head away from the screen, and to his face.

"Well I don't think we have much to do until the afternoon. I think we have a radio interview or something at 3pm."

"Oh man," I sighed and collapsed onto his shoulder, "Do you think I'll have enough time to have a quick nap? Niall's meant to be taking me out."

Lou wrapped an arm around my shoulder, and pulled me closer into him.

"Where's he taking you?"

"Well he ate some of my food, so he's going to buy me more to make up for it."

"Right. Well that will take at least two hours, because once you get the food, Niall will get hungry and drag you into going somewhere to eat."

"Oh great. So the sooner we leave, the better?"

"Definitely."

"He's not going to be awake, is he?"

"Knowing Nialler, probably not."

"Well Mr Tomlinson, we're going to have to do something about that."

* * *

Louis and I were quietly creeping up the stairs, rope in hand. We entered Niall's room, making sure to be as silent as possible.

Niall was sprawled out on his bed, one hand covering his eyes, and the other dangling off of the bed.

"Ave, even though Niall will sleep through anything, you have to be fast because he is very ticklish."

"Yes boss!" I saluted, and we got down to business.

Lou took Niall's left leg, and grabbed it by the ankle. Taking the rope we had found in a kitchen drawer, he quickly, but carefully, wound in around Niall's ankle a few times. He took the rope that was remaining, and tied it to the bed post at the end of the bed.

I'm not sure what he did, but all I know is that a series of complicated knots made sure Niall's left leg was secure and in place.

I tried to mimic what Lou had done with his right leg.

When we were finished, we had a still fast asleep Niall, who wouldn't be going anywhere for a long time.

We snuck back out of the room, and ran back downstairs before our laughter woke Niall up.

Harry and Zayn were sitting in the lounge when we entered, clutching out stomachs, and holding each other for support.

"What did you do?" Harry eyed up suspiciously.

"What do you mean? Why do you think we've done something?" Louis was struggling to keep a straight face.

"No, really guys, what did you do?" Zayn joined the interrogation.

Both lads were standing in front of us, arms crossed.

"Well, Niall ate my food, and he's meant to take me to get more, but he's asleep." I explained.

"Okay, so what does that have to do with what you've done?"

"Well," Lou took over, "We went upstairs and tied his legs to the bed, so that when he wakes up, he'll trip over and have to undo himself."

"You do know that he'll take forever to undo the knots, and we have an interview at 3pm?" Liam entered the lounge, in his jogging gear.

"Where have you been?" I asked.

"I went for a run, but you must have been too busy watching Friends to hear me leave."

I laughed, "Probably. But, to answer your question, won't it all be worth it when we see his face?"

"It probably will. Poor little Irish man will be so confused." Harry laughed.

"Well, maybe we should go wake him up now? Just so we can be as on time as possible." Lou suggested.

The boys started to walk up the stairs, but I had a better idea.

"Wait! If we're all in his room, won't he know something's up?"

"That's true, but how else can we wake him?" Zayn asked.

"Lou, give me your phone."

"What? Why?" His hand was placed on his back pocket, where he always kept his phone.

"Just give it to me!"

He sighed, but passed it over.

I dialled the Leprechaun's number into the device, and waited for the ring. I knew that Niall kept his phone under his pillow when he slept.

A few seconds later, as I was putting it on speaker, Niall picked up.

"Hello? Lou? Why are you calling me when you're across the hall?"

"Actually Nialler, it's Ave. I'm downstairs and couldn't be bothered coming up to wake you. We need to go shopping soon!"

"Shopping? What for?"

"So you can pay me back for the food you ate." I rolled my eyes.

"Oh, right. Okay, well I'll just get dressed then, and meet you downstairs in ten?"

"Sounds like a plan, kiddo!" And I hung up.

I looked up the boys, and counted to three with my fingers.

There was a loud bang, and a cry from upstairs.

"AVERY!" Was shouted from above, and we raced upstairs to see the damage.

Niall was hanging upside down, his legs and body in a rather awkward position.

"What did you do Nialler" I asked.

"Well I tried to get out of bed, to find I was tied to it!"

"And who would have done that?" I replied, still acting innocent.

"Oh I don't know, maybe you!" Niall was getting increasingly frustrated.

The other four boys were standing behind me trying not to laugh but failing.

"Well Niall, I have no idea what you're talking about! Why would I do something like that?"

"Because you're Ave, and you're practically the girl version of Louis."

"But, Louis is a girl?" I heard a 'hey' come from behind me, but Niall managed to finally crack a smile.

"Well can you untie me?"

"Sure thing Nialler. But we have to go soon, okay?"

"Yes yes, now untie me!"

* * *

Thud after thud, I scream after scream, I had no idea where Niall was or what he was doing.

"Niall?"

I heard a muffled yell from the aisle next to me. I walked out of mine, and stood at the front of the next.

"Niall, what have you done?" He was lying in a pile of cereal boxes.

"Help?" He asked sheepishly.

"Oh goodness Niall, for once I want to be able to go out _without_ you making a mess."

"That may be true, but I resent that."

I lifted him out of the boxes and off the floor, and hauled him back to the trolley.

Half an hour later, we were finally at the checkouts. The guy who was scanning our items had the most bored look on is face, and we stood there awkwardly, not knowing if we should make conversation or not.

Finally we were back in the car, and on our way home.

"So Irish, have you talked to Dakota recently?"

"Not really, been a bit busy and all."

"She misses you."

"I miss her too."

"Maybe she can come visit?"

"I would like that. Maybe with the other girls too."

"Are you sure you'll be ready for all of us?"

"No, but we'll just wing it," he laughed.


	16. Author Note

Just letting you all know that if my account gets deleted, you can always find me on (onedirection fanfiction . com)

All the stories are up to date, and under the same pen name.

Maybe you should all just go to that site now?

Remember to review!

Happy reading :)


End file.
